Star Crossed Lovers
by Path Walker
Summary: *Complete* This is a Piccolo romance. And yes, it is a DBZ/SM crossover. Anyway, Trista is lost in a strange world with no way to get out. Will our green hero help her? Or perhaps he has other plans. Its better than it sounds. I promise.
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Dragon Ball Z, Sailor Moon ,or related concepts. 

A/Ns: This story does NOT effect the time lines of either Sailor Moon or Dragon Ball Z (as is the way of Pluto).

1. If you don't like the cross over DEAL WITH IT! THIS IS A GOOD FANFIC! YOU'RE MISSING OUT IF YOU DON'T READ IT! 

2. This story takes place after Dragon Ball but before Dragon Ball Z (there's at least 3 yrs. between the two)

But since this story takes place in the mists of time, and no where else in the Sailor Moon universe there is no specific time for Sailor Moon (Did you understand that?).

Star Crossed Lovers By Path Walker

Pluto stood by the time gate. Looking into the swirling mists lost in thought. She knew it did no good to dwell on the past. Still, the same deliberations kept retuning. _What if I entered from the upper left wing instead... What if I said yes... What if..._ Her face showed no grief. Not 1 tear fell. She learned early that such emotions should remain in tight restraint. Thus, she had lost her ability to cry. 

Suddenly, she heard footsteps. She came out of her thoughts in an instant. She held her Garnet Staff in battle position. These steps were not the little patters of Small Lady. Nor were they the quiet, right-foot favored steps of King Endymoin. Not even the clattering high heels of the Sailor Scouts. These were the heavy stampings of 3 male strangers. Trespassers. "Reveal yourselves and your intensions." Pluto said in a commanding, bellowing voice. The men paid her no heed. Pluto was sure they heard her. If they didn't respond, it was intentional. Only criminals hide their true intentions. It was time to attack. "Dead Scream..." The men easily dodged the attack. _They're strong... _The Biggest of the men attacked. He took out an Uzzi and started shooting. Pluto reflected the shots with her staff. _Odd...I know he doesn't need a gun... _The whole attack was a ploy to distract the guardian. While she fought, The other two started to perform a ceremony. One garbed in a black coat (Matrix style) and wore a large amulet 'round his neck. The other wore the same, except his was smaller. He also had 3 small silver hoop earrings in his right ear. He pulled out an incense stick and lit it. The other pulled out a chain. On the end, was a real, human eye. The eye was cast in some clear material, which in turn was connected to the chain. The pupil flashed indigo, then went completely black. The two started to chant in low murmurs. 

Pluto continued to fight. Reflecting the bullets easily. All of a sudden the man disappeared. Pluto stood in shock. She wasn't expecting that. The man rematerialized behind her, a smaller gun in hand. 1 shot was all he needed. *BANG!* The bullet entered her side. It started to bleed. The big man quickly pulled out a cloth and gathered the blood. "Hoium!" He hollered, throwing the saturated cloth his way. Hoium, the one with the bigger amulet, caught the cloth. Raising the chain high, he handed the cloth to his assistant and started the ceremony. 

__

Tarj. 

Great god of darkness. 

Grant these servants passage 

Through this gate 

(He burned the cloth)

With the offering of 

The Elixir of Life 

From this unworthy witch....

Pluto fell to her knees. She was losing blood. Fast. She could hear their words, but they were muffled. Her vision was blurring... Cold. Such icy coldness pierced her wound. Was it the pang of death? No. She felt...Better. It was icy and uncomfortable, but she was healing. She looked up at the big man in surprise. "Don't die yet witch. You're still of use." He said, holding her arm so she wouldn't run away. She looked at his hand where a dark energy was pulsing. 

__

We ask for conquest

Parapet this gate

So no heathen may enter

And let not the Time Witch 

Call her relics ...

__

I can't let this happen. Pluto thought as she grabbed her Garnet Staff. With a cry she swung it and hit the bigger man in the face. "Arugh!" He grabbed at his face. Pluto got up. Though she wasn't bleeding, she was still weak. "Dead...Scream." It was aimed directly at the other two. But the Big one took the hit. "You can't interrupt." He said. A wry smile on his face as he cradled the new wound with his hand.

__

The dimension of dragons

Shenlong the wish granter 

These servants three

Ask of thee 

The eye flashed golden. Its light forced the gate open, but it wasn't the ordinary stream of time. It was lines, each a slight variation in color from the other. The lines were parallel to each other with no end or beginning. From a distance the lines formed a column. _Parallel dimensions! _"No!" Pluto screamed but the force of the gate swallowed her words. The men jumped in. Pluto tried to stop them but the big one grabbed her and pulled her in. 

As they fell toward a glowing line the men tried to take her staff and keys. "Give them here witch!" The smaller one insisted, grabbing at her staff. Pluto swung her staff violently. Her only thought now was to keep them away from it. "Grab her keys you idiot!" Hoium screamed at the smaller man. He made a lunge for them, but Pluto dodged. While she was distracted, the big man got a hold on the heart-shaped end of Pluto's staff. It was an all out tug of war for it. _He's too strong_, thought Pluto. _If I don't do something soon, he'll win_. "Dead Scream..." The blast hit the man at point-blank rang. He let go. But the blast also pushed Pluto back. She flew away from them. Her arms went flailing in a rare moment of uncertainty. She lost grip of her staff. Pluto tried to grab it but the forces of time were hard to move in. The last thing she saw clearly was the Garnet Staff soaring threw the site of parallel dimensions towards an unsure destination. 

Next, she was hit by a tree. She had entered the time line. As she fell, small branches cut her face. She heard a sudden snap as her arm moved to an awkward position. Then she felt an abrupt jerk and her decent stopped. Her key chain had caught on a branch. She dangled for a few moments but her weight proved too much. The chain snapped and remained in the tree as Pluto took a hit to her stomach from the lower branch. She rolled off only to receive a sharp blow to her back from another. This time her weight broke the branch and she hit the ground. As her head hit the terrain she was plunged into unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2 Lost and Found

****

Chapter 2-Lost & Found

"So, we lost the relics _and _the witch?" Hoium said, his agitation apparent. The three were sitting in a cave high above the rising waters. A small fire was in its center. It gave no heat, but the drenched travelers didn't seem to mind. The fire's black flames danced before them, giving just enough light to see the walls. "Well, at least we got here." Said Satyr. The young apprentice looked optimistically at his master. Hoping his words had comforted him. No such luck. "WHO CARES! WITHOUT THOSE RELICS WE CAN'T REACH OUR GOAL!" He slammed his fist against the cave wall, causing it to crack a little. "I still don't understand why we need the witch. Aren't her relics enough?" Cush asked thoughtfully. For him to ask a question was rare. He was as smart as he was powerful. "No," Hoium replied calmly. "We need her blood." 

****

*Drip...*Drip....* Trista awoke to the patter of rain. Her head was clouded and ached. The after math of a serious concussion. The first thing she saw was trees, and storm clouds, filled to the brim beyond them. _Those clouds will burst any minute. _She thought. Her internal clock told her it was about 6:30pm. _How long have I been here? _Suddenly it all came back to her. She sat up with a jolt. "Ahhh!" Agonizing pain ravaged her body. She fell back in the dirt. _Perhaps a quick health evaluation.._. She discovered she had a broken left arm, bruised her mid back, and something was wrong with her right foot. She pushed herself into a sitting position. She looked at her pants leg. _Pants? _In her unconscious state she had de-transformed. She patted her outfit, looking for her transformation pen. It too, was gone. _It must have fallen out with the keys. _"The keys!" She decided to call them to her. "Keys of Time! Come to me!" Nothing happened. She tried again. "Staff of Garnet! Come to me!" Still nothing. Then she remembered the spell: 'And let not the time witch call her relics...' They had cast a spell so that she couldn't call the time relics. By now it was pouring rain, so much it was a small flood. Trista pushed on her knees and franticly searched the ground with her good arm_. I Have To Find Them! I HAVE TO FIND THEM! _The water was ½ inch thick and was rising. Unknowns to Trista, the keys were being washed away from her. The mini-flood carried them down the way and buried them in the mud.

After 10min. Trista decided it was best to move on. She was sneezing, and if she stayed in this rain in her condition, she would die. She decided she could come back and look for them later. She would be no use to anyone dead. She stood, and cradling her arm, she started walking north. But the elements were getting the best of her. She had been walking in flood rain, unprotected and with a broken body for to long. Her head was burning, her vision blurring, and she felt so weak....She only walked about 2½ miles before she collapsed in rain. 

*****

_I hate this_. He thought as he trudged though the wood, rain soaking his cloak. Usually, he didn't mind the rain, but this was to much. The sky was to stormy to fly and he was a long ways from his domain. He was looking for a small cave he could stay in until the mini flood had passed. 

Then, just out of the corner of his eye he saw something fall. Though the water level was rising, curiosity drew him. _Perhaps its some tired fox_. To his surprise, it was a woman. Her green hair was a tangled mass floating in the water. He turned her over with his foot. She looked as if she had been fighting. If he left her there, she would die. _But why should I help her? Would I get out of it?_ The perceived answer was nothing. He turned away but then looked back. He stared at the figure for a moment, a look of puzzlement on his face. Then, for no apparent reason he decided to save her. He picked her up and felt her shiver in his arms. _She doesn't have much time_. He knew of a bed & bar* in the next town. It was only about a mile from where he was now. He ran (super speed) to the next town. 

It was a typical night at the **Black Dragon**. The men were singing folk songs to past the storm. Suddenly, the door was kicked open. Actually, it was kicked down. Rain gushed in. The mood instantly changed when they saw whom it was. "Piccolo!" The self-appointed Demon King. He was feared through all the Earth as a vicious villain. Though many of them hadn't seen him up close, his name was known far and wide. The men stared in disbelief; convinced they would never see their families again. "Where's the owner?" Piccolo hollered in his gruff, baritone voice. Timidly, a chubby man of medium stature came forward. "I-I am...Sir." "Give me a room" He said, gesturing to the woman in his arms. For the 1st time, everyone noticed her. "Probably his latest victim," someone whispered. Usually, Piccolo would have killed him on the spot, but he had more pressing matters to attend to. So instead, he shot the man a devilish look and made a note for later. He and the owner took the mysterious woman to the 1st available room. Just then, the owner's son, Bon came running down the hall. "Dad! Dad! Laci just-" Bon crashed right into Piccolo. "Uh-Uh-" the hardened killer looked down at him with cold eyes. Groob, recognizing the danger decided to save his son. "Bon! Ferny's wife is a nurse. Get her quick." The 16-year-old gave no remark as he bolted down the stairs. He arrived with her minutes later. By now, the woman was shaking, riddled with fever. The men left as the nurse striped the woman of her rain soaked garments. 

Outside, the men waited. Groob, looking any way but at Piccolo, and Bon doing the exact opposite. Then, realizing his son was staring at "The Demon King" Groob said "Bon! You lazy sack of bones! What're you standing around here for? Git down there n' serve the costumers!" He reprimanded as he gave his son a smack to hurry him along. Then he realized his mistake. By sending his son away, Groob left himself alone with a merciless killer. _But he can't be that merciless right? I mean, he brought in the girl. _"So...Who is she?" Groob ventured to ask. "Hmm?" Piccolo asked. "Th-The girl. Who is she?" Piccolo stared at him with those cold, cruel eyes. He had no reason to answer. As "The Demon King", he was under no obligation to. Just then, the nurse came out. "You can see her." 

She was lying in bed; the quilts pulled up to her chin. Her arm lying in a sling on top. "I took care of her arm," Mrs. Ferny began. "It should be fine in a few weeks. Keep an ice pack on her right foot and make sure she doesn't leave that bed until she's fully recuperated. And she has a high fever so give her lots of fluids. It probably won't break for a few days so watch her." "Wait, you're not staying?" Groob asked. "I'm sorry, but the children are home alone and Bob's drunk. I have to go," She explained. "But you two should be able to handle it tonight. I'll check on her in the morning, before I go to work." With that, she was gone.

There was a moment of silence. "I suppose you'll want a room too." The owner said, annoyed at the lost profit. Then he realized who he was talking to. "No charge, of course." He added quickly. "I'll stay with her tonight." Piccolo stated flatly. Now Groob didn't feel right leaving him alone with her, but he wasn't about to deny _him _anything either. "Of Course! Mr. Piccolo Sir. I'll just git another be-" "That won't be necessary." Piccolo interjected. "Ooookay. Well, I have to get back to my customers so...Good night." Groob quietly closed the door, thankful he had lived...So far. 

Piccolo sat crossed-legged on a chair. It was dark save for the glow of 1 small candle Piccolo found in the closet. _Could what I felt back there be real? It wasn't an exact power level, but it was **power**. An immense power, even though its diminishing... _He stared at the woman intently, who seemed to be lost in some dream. _What power do you hold? Whatever it is, I plan to claim it as my own. _

* Hoium is Hebrew for gentile. Satyr is a variety of demon. Cush means full of darkness. 

*Like The Prancing Pony in LotR 

A/N-Piccolo DOESN'T DRINK! He knew of the bed and bar because he passes it from time to time. That's it! 


	3. Chapter 3 Explanation

A/N: Thank you TiffyAngel for your good advice. I will definitely try to use this format from now on(tell me if I'm doing this right. I'm new to this). If anyone else has any good advice I'm listening. 

Also, Thank you Diva , Steven, and CoolCat for reading my 1st Fanfic: "Vegeta & Bulma Go to Marriage Counseling". YOU GUYS RULE! 

****

Chapter 3-Explanation 

"Mama! Mama!" 

Neo Queen Serenity knelt to meet her worried daughter. 

"What's wrong Rini?"

She asked, in the sweet voice all mothers use on frightened children. 

"I went to the Time Gate and Pu wasn't there!"

Serenity went pale. 

"I didn't want to jump to conclusions so I came right to you. Did Pu go to the past to help you? Did you give her leave?" 

Serenity's face hardened. She didn't want to jump to conclusions either. 

"Show me the gate Rini."

When they came to the swirling mists known as the end of time, Serenity and Rini looked for clues (Moon Scepter and transformation pen ready). Of course, there were no signs of battle because the mists never change. But there was 1 clue that was a definite sign of Pluto's plight.

"There's no one here." Rini said, amazed. 

"Pluto would never leave the gate unguarded," Serenity said, taking a serious tone. 

"She's in trouble."

Rini felt a pain in her heart. She didn't want to believe it, she prayed it wasn't true. Pluto, her 1st and special friend, was in trouble, no telling how grave. She instinctively placed her hand on the time key 'round her neck... 

"My time key! Mama, couldn't I use it to find Pluto?"

Serenity thought for a moment. 

"Give it a try."

Rini slipped the key off, held it up and shouted: 

"TIME KEY! TAKE ME TO PLUTO!" 

The little orb flickered a moment and then went out. 

"What happened?" She asked, truly baffled at the event.

"Why won't it find Pu?" 

A hot tear rolled down her face. Serenity held her daughter. 

"Its alright Rini. Maybe she's still in our time."

Serenity knew the chances of _that _were slim. 

"Me and the girls will set up a search party. You and Hotaru can watch the gate until we find her ok?" 

Rini thought for a moment, then smiled. 

"It's the girls _and I _meatball head!" She said, pulling 1 of Serenity's long ponytails.

"OOOH! I'M GONNA GET YOU YOU LITTLE SQUIRT!" 

Serenity hollered, losing her queenly manner. She chased Rini around the mists, her long gown billowing behind her.

***

Satyr looked at his master. He could see he was exhausted, more so than usual. Hoium was using his magic to keep the fire going. Even though it didn't give off heat, its dim light kept the animals at bay.

"Master?" He ventured. 

"Yes Satyr?" Asked Hoium with a sigh.

"You're so tired. Why not let me or Cush tend the fire?" 

They both looked at Cush, who was sleeping soundly. 

"He took a bad hit when the witch blasted him that last time. He needs to recuperate. And your young, to let you use your magic all night would be..." 

He took a pause. 

"Unwise. I wouldn't be a very good master if I let you now would I?" 

He tried to laugh, but he yawned instead.

"Explain it again master. Why are we here?" 

For all his natural talent, Satyr preferred to hear everything twice, but his master hated to repeat himself. This quirk had almost cost Satyr his apprenticeship more than once. But he was such a prodigy that Hoium found he couldn't give up such a student easily. With a sigh be began. 

"We are magicians. Servants of Tarj, the great god of darkness. 2 things bind magic wielders such as us: Our own strength, and our mortality. Even the strongest magician can deplete their powers. Then they would be defenseless, for it weakens the body as well as mind. With the dragon, we can wish for everlasting power. Then, we can turn our attention to the witch." 

"Why do we need her? Couldn't we just ask the dragon for immorality too?" 

"Though he would grant it, its better to get it straight from the source. The Garnet Orb that rests upon the witch's staff is it. The Orb is the very essence of time; its power is unequaled. But it's too powerful to be controlled on its own. The staff keeps its power under tight restraint. Even when the orb is separated, the heart-shaped top restricts it. But to have the Orb...And only the Orb...if you know what you're doing, you can get it to do anything, even grant immortality." 

"What about the keys?" 

"As I said the Orb is too powerful to be controlled on its own. The keys, which are apart of the Orb, will help us maintain its power when released from its constraints." 

"And the witch?" Asked Satyr, getting restive. 

"Only one from her line can wield it."

"Why?" Asked the apprentice (in that irritating way he has been for the last 10 minutes). 

"Long ago, before the elemental witches were called the Sailor Scouts, or even before the planets had rulers. There lived a woman named Eternity. My studies have shown me that Eternity is a Plutonian name meaning: One whose path is hidden. When the gates of time were 1st created, thugs tried to claim them. Eternity fought them off by herself. After, she vowed that her family would always protect the gates. Thus, the staff only yields to one of her line."

"Only the females right?" 

Hoium shot his apprentice a look. His incessant questions were annoying. 

"No. Any member of her family can. But sometime later, a prince of Pluto married a guardian, thinking it would be a good political marriage. It was then decided that all males would heed matters concerning government and all females would tend to the gates."

Hoium paused. The conversation was dividing his concentration. The fire flickered in and out as he regained his bearings. 

"The witch is the last of her line, and is unique in herself. Did you notice the color of her blood?" 

"It was deep red, deeper than it should be. And metallic looking."

"She is the longest guardian to ever live, and her time with the Orb has effected her person. The Orb gives off low pulses of its energy. It wouldn't immediately effect a person, but she has been in constant close contact with the Orb. Now her blood has special qualities related to time. If we drink her blood, we'll not only be able to wield the Orb, but we'll temporarily harbor time magic within ourselves." 

Hoium slumped against the wall, worn out. 

"Master please! Let me tend the fire, or else you'll have no power left." Hoium groaned, over come with weariness. 

"O...Okay..." With that, Hoium fell asleep. 

A/N: I know, I know annoying right? I mean, all the questions! But it was the only way I could think of to answer all those questions. If you have any more, just put them in your review and I'll have Satyr ask them (in that annoying way he _always _does). *Author sighs and rolls her eyes* Anyway El Elohe Israel y'all! 


	4. Chapter 4Inspiration

A/N: Once again thank you TiffyAngel for taking me under your wing. I greatly appreciate it. Thank you so much!

Demoness Yasha- I don't write lemons (which is full on, sexual themes described in detail for those who are ignorant to the terminology like me ^-^). But if anything remotely close happens in this story it will be for a reason that will be revealed in this story or a sequel (I'm still deliberating on that). 

I'm going to try to write 3 good chapters in 1 day so pray for me people! It will be a major miracle if I get it done. El Elohe Israel 

Chapter 4-Inspiration

It was morning, and Trista's fever was reaching critical mass. She was asleep at the moment, having feverish nightmares. The nursed checked on her constantly, but she was a day worker and had to leave. 

"I've done all that can be. It's up to her now." Piccolo sighed as he replaced the cloth on her forehead. At its cool touch, Trista started murmuring. 

"Méka noi [translation: help me]" She was always speaking in that foreign tongue. He looked as she flinched from the actions in her dream...

Dream Sequence:

It was so dark. And cold. Demons were everywhere. They just kept coming. She tried to fight them, but she didn't have her Garnet Staff, her keys, or her transformation pen. She was just a woman and every time she killed one, 3 more took its place. There were people behind her, staring blankly at her struggle. She ran to them. "Mother!" But before she could reach her, she disappeared. "Father!" But he to, disappeared. And so it went, until she was alone. So she fought alone, with her bare hands, but to no avail. She fell to knees, exhausted. The demons gathered 'round, like vultures waiting for her to die...

End Dream Sequence

(In foreign language) "To many...To strong...No one will help me.... No one _can _help me..." 

Piccolo listened to her ramblings. He didn't understand the words, but he understood the tone of voice. She was giving up. He could feel the power within her dwindling. If she died, he couldn't take her power. _No way! I've invested too much time in her! _ He had to do something.He opened a telepathic link with her, thinking that perhaps if he could talk to her, he could convince her to keep fighting. 

Can you me? 

In her dream, Trista heard a voice in the darkness. 

"Yes..." She answered weakly. 

Though she spoke aloud in that strange tongue, he comprehended her thoughts.

How can you give up? Only the weak and useless give up so easily. If you give up now you deserve to die. 

Apparently, Piccolo wasn't use to helping people, but Trista wasn't use receiving to help either. "True...but.. I have no weapons...And I'm alone...Always alone..." 

But you must fight- 

"Always fighting. So tired of fighting." 

Her words sounded much like a warrior who's seen to much blood shed. Piccolo sighed. She really didn't want to go on.

Everyone fights for a reason. Obviously you've lost yours. If you can't find a reason, then die, as you rightfully deserve. 

Dream Sequence:

The demons were staring at Trista with hungry eyes, but she took no notice. She was thinking about what the voice said. What was her reason for fighting? Her immediate thought was the timeline, but that wasn't appealing right now. She needed something more personal, something...More. But what? Then she saw a light and the silhouetted figures of three people. She didn't know who they were, but she knew they were her reason for fighting. Her inspiration.

End Dream Sequence

Piccolo felt a sudden burst of energy_. Such power! _He thought_. I've never felt anything like it! _Then he smiled to himself. _Guess she found her inspiration_. 

A/N: Shot, but the next one will be longer. I'm begging you people pray for me! School will be starting soon and if anything goes wrong I won't be able to get online. My secret identity ( Path Walker) will be discovered and I will be subjected to endless torture! In short, no writing, long waiting. Until next installment (which will hopefully be within the next 2 days) El Elohe Israel. 

*Before you even ask it means- God is the God of Israel. 


	5. Chapter 5 Meetings and Deals

Special Note to Rachel Daughter of Piccolo: I've been trying to put this in the crossover category since I 1st posted it online, but every time I try the darn thing isn't there. *Frustrated look* I try every time I put up a new Chap (which is just about everyday). But no worries! ^_^ (*Shakes head* I never used to use these Icons before I posted fanfic. What's wrong with me...)

****

Chapter 5-Meetings and Deals

She opened her eyes. _Where am I? _To Trista's surprise she was in a room. The midday sun shone through the window at her right. Her internal clock told her it was 2 days and 15 hours since she blacked out in the forest. _I wonder who found me? _She pushed to a sitting position with her good arm. The room was bland but quaint. There was a small night table with a candle to her right, neatly tucked in the corner next to the bed. The window was to the left of it. On the left wall was a chiffrobe* and a desk with a missing chair. Another look around the room revealed it had been moved closer to her bed. _Someone's been with me all this time_. Everything in the room was made of wood and had a very old fashioned feel to it. Trista felt utterly comfortable there. She walked to the chiffrobe and found a robe. Putting it on, she ventured into the hallway. It was lined with doors with numbers on them. She looked at her own door. "Room 3." She read aloud. She felt a bit dizzy, but she successfully descended the stairs. To her further surprise, at the foot of the stairs was a bar that seemed to serve food too.** There were a few people at the stools sharing a midday drink and a cubby man eating lunch. Piccolo was there as well, unknown to her. He had known of her presence for quiet a while due to his ki sensing abilities. Yet he remained hidden in his dark corner of the room, waiting patiently to see what she would do. Groob walked in with supplies and was the 1st to greet her. 

"Oh! Young Lady!" He said, dropping the supplies on the nearest table. 

"Feeling better I see."

"Yes," She responded with a small nod of her head. 

"Much better now thank you." 

Piccolo was surprised. Since he'd found her, she'd only spoken in that strange foreign language. _But she was sick then._ He thought. _Perhaps I just imagined it and they were really just meaningless syllables. _He quickly dispelled the last thought. It had all been to clear, to precise to be just nonsense spewed in an unconscious state. It was definitely a language, but now that she was awake she spoke perfect Japanese. There was no hint of the unusual accent he had heard in her sleep. _Strange. I'll have to watch this one closely_… The men at the stools also watched with interest. Everyone in the small, rural town had heard of Piccolo and the mysterious woman. They figured if _he _saved her, she must have strange, evil powers as well. 

"Well, you still shouldn't be up. Now git back t' bed an' I'll have some'n' brought up for you." He started to shoo Trista back up the stairs. 

"Wait," Trista said. 

"You saved me didn't you?" 

"Yes but-" 

"I... would like to thank you..." 

She said, bowing low in traditional Plutonian style. She was so grateful, that only the ancient ways of her people could express it. Groob on the other hand, felt awkward. He was just as wary of her as everyone else. "I didn't do it alone." He uttered quickly, passing the buck. 

"I-I just provided the room. It was...P-Piccolo who saved you."

Silently, Piccolo appeared beside him, staring down at her. She could feel his eyes boring into her back, but Trista continued to bow. 

"I was lost." She started in a low, but regal voice. 

"I was hurt and alone. I would have surely died were it not for your valor. I am thankful. I am thankful for my life." 

Everyone in there was taken aback by her actions. Especially Groob, who was red with embarrassment. Piccolo however, was impressed. It takes a big person to humble themself in such a way. An action such as this is rare and usually means you are dealing with an honorable person. 

"Your thanks are accepted." Piccolo stated flatly. 

Trista froze. 

__

That voice! It's the same from my dream! He...He was the one! 

"Now get up. You look pathetic."

Trista rose slowly, taking in the man who had saved her. He was by far the tallest person in the room, 7ft. at least. He was a strange looking creature. Green, with pink muscle structure. She looked straight into his coal eyes, they were a pure reflection of his heart (weather he meant them to be or not). Cold, with a demand for excellence. Ambitious, and a deadly thirst to prove himself. She could feel the iciness of his soul radiating like an unseen aura. The two stood, appraising each other, unaware of the world around them. When each was satisfied with their evaluation, Trista turned to Groob.

"I must repay you." She said. 

"But since I do not have any currency, I pray my humble services will suffice." She made another little bow. Groob could have screamed. Her? Stay? He wasn't sure how much more he could take. He just wanted these weirdoes out of his bar and out of his life. 

"No, no, that's alright." He said hurriedly, trying to sound pleasant. 

"Now that yu're bett'r I'm sure yu'll want to git on yur way." 

He was right. Trista needed to find her keys and her transformation pen, but she always believed in repaying good with good and the only good thing that she could offer, was herself. 

"I insist I stay to help until my debt is paid." 

Groob looked into those garnet eyes, and knew she wouldn't back down. 

"Alright," he said with an exasperated sigh. 

"You can help. Be the barmaid and help Bon tonight." 

He picked up the supplies from the table and began to walk towards the back. _*Sigh* Why do these things always happen to me? _

As Groob left, Trista turned her attention to Piccolo. 

"And is there anything I can do for you?" 

"Yeah," he said in his gruff manner. 

"Stay out of my way." 

He turned on his heel, causing his cape to swirl (in that really cool way it always does) and gaited out. Trista watched him go with curious eyes.

* A chiffrobe is an old fashioned closet that's not connected to the wall

** Like the Prancing Pony in LotR. 

PW- * Types final words at 5:46 am* There, finished. Now, if I had the same zeal for my school work 

/Falls asleep at her computer consul/

Another person who has been standing in the room the whole time gives a little sigh. 

Stone Warrior- Poor thing. You must forgive the author, 2 all nighters in a row has finally gotten to her. She really is pulling to get this done before her vacation ends. School's such a hell... This story means a lot to her since its been burning in her mind for the past year. She'd never tell you, but she does care for you guys. 

I then lift Path Walker in my arms, and as the larks announce dawn's arrival carry her to her room.


	6. Chapter 6

This is Stone Warrior. The author is attending to other matters (I stare at her form, which is still sound asleep on the bed). I'm sure she doesn't want to fall behind her personal deadline so I took the liberty of posting the next chapter myself. 

Stone Warrior's Notes- Path Walker doesn't own Dragon Ball Z, Sailor Moon, or Evian.

Chapter 6- I'll be honest. I don't know what to call this chapter

That night, Trista donned a sleeveless button up shirt (she found sleeves get in the way) knee length skirt. Though her arm was still in a sling (cast, whatever) she proved she could work fine without it. She had been quite a wonder that night. Her 1 handed serving technique was not only high quality, quite a show to see. She twirled glasses and made a rather big spectacle of mixing drinks.* The bars normal costumers cheered at the display and complimented Groob on such a find. 

Piccolo was there too, watching her. The way he figured it, the only way he would be able to relieve her of her power was to find her weaknesses. So, he observed her, looking for any clue that might give away useful information. He leaned back in his chair, placing his concentration on her. In his usual spot, he blended with the shadows, becoming practically invisible. The room's dark corner was his fortress. He had always felt comfortable in the dark. In his youth, when he could not fend for himself, it was his only defense from humans and other creatures. It was his cover as he traveled aimlessly from town to town, foraging for food and perhaps where he belonged. It had been his mantle at night, when he was cold and had no place to go. It had been his swathe at birth. Darkness, was his ally. _You are my prey woman_, he thought as he watched her serve drinks, completely unaware of her latest peril. _And I am your hunter. Your cruel, relentless, hunter_. 

Groob let out a groan as he looked at the dark corner.

"What's wrong Sir?" Trista asked, a tray balanced on her hand. 

"That guy, Piccolo han't bought anythin' all night." Groob answered, annoyed. "I'm losin' profit. I'd use my 'Buy or Git Out' rule but-" 

"Dad!" Bon interrupted. "The toilet's backed up again!" 

"Oh for th' love of Pete!" He grabbed some supplies and walked off complaining to himself. 

Trista looked back at the dark corner. She knew he was there, she could feel his eyes following her all night. She felt the emotionless cold of that stare too. She suppressed a shiver at the thought of it. _I know you saved my life too, but a rule's a rule. And now that I know of it, I must enforce it_. 

Though his face never faltered, he was quite surprised to see her approach. _I'm the hunter. Why is my pray coming to me? _

As she approached, notebook and pen ready, he decided it would be best to accommodate her presence. He still did not understand her power and it would not have been wise to do anything to her uninformed. As Trista moved toward him she showed no fear, mostly because she hadn't heard the full bulk of his reputation. 

"Excuse me sir,"Piccolo looked at Trista's smiling face."You have to buy something if you want to stay here."

The people tried to look natural as they eavesdropped on the conversation. No one dared to tell him what to do. He knew this, and gave her a distinct 'I'll-do-nothing-of -the sort' look.

You sure as heck had better. Trista thought, her expression changing to a serious/angry look. 

Piccolo was visibly surprised. 

I know you can hear me. Since _your _telepathic it's not hard to send you my thoughts. Now buy something, not because I asked you to, but because it's a rule. 

Rules are made to be broken.

Rules are made to be obeyed. They keep the masses in line.

Fear will do the same.

There was a brief moment of silence between the two as Trista realized he was right.

Look, as the barmaid it's my duty to enforce the rules. This job is my repayment to Groob for his kindness and I will not waver in my duties to him, not even for my other savior. 

Piccolo took note of this statement. She looked sensible enough, so why was she making a big deal out of this? _*Humph* I guess looks can be deceiving_. But he knew that wasn't the case. He looked into those hard garnet eyes, clearly stating her unyielding position in the dispute, and sensed something more to the situation.

To her, her honor was on the line. She had given her word that she would do her best. She felt that if she didn't get him to order her word would be broken and honor shattered. _If she's getting so worked up over this, she must be honor/duty bound to a ridiculous level. Maybe I could use that to my advantage_...

He ordered a glass of water, ending their pointless argument and he gave the onlookers a fang-bearing glare to save face. He had his 1st bit useful information and decided this defeat was a small price to pay for her power. 

Trista walked away with a bit of info as well. _So, he doesn't drink. Interesting..._

When she returned with his glass he materialized some money (when she wasn't looking) and took a sip of water...And promptly spit it out.

"What is this?" He asked, staring curiously at the water.

"Its Evian Natural Spring Water." Trista reported, staring at him just as curiously.

"Well its obvious it came from a spring...Once. But it has been purified by a machine and been left to sit for at least 3 months."

Trista stared in disbelief. How could he have known all that by 1 sip?

Being one who drank water often, he could quickly tell its quality. It was a weird talent he had subconsciously improved day by day.***

Trista waved off the little quirk and left to tend to other customers.

******

Houtaru stared out into the vast expanse of nothingness. "How does Pu stand it? There's nothing out here. I'd go insane if I had to stay here my whole life."

Rini nodded absentmindedly. Since Pluto's unsolved disappearance, Rini had been on autopilot. Unable to focus on anyone but her friend. Houtaru tried to cheer her friend but to no avail. 

"Oh come on Rini! Pluto's a big girl; she can take care of herself. I'm not worried, so why are you?" 

"I felt this pain," Rini stated, clutching a fist over heart. "I feel...Something's coming for her." 

Houtaru remained silent. Rini had always been such a happy, carefree child. To see her so broken was unnerving for the small Sailor Scout. 

Houtaru placed a hand on Rini's shoulder. "She'll be back. I know it." 

Rini placed her hand on top, glad that her other close friend was safe with her. 

"Come on," Houtaru said lying down. "Let's pretend there are clouds up there. We can tell each other what we 'see'". 

Rini laughed. "Houtaru, its 6:30 at night."

Houtaru sat up, surprised. "How do you know? I don't even know how long we've been here." 

Rini lifted her left arm to reveal a watch. Then, she pulled a paper from her backpack. It had tally marks on it. "I've been keeping track. As of now we've been here for about 5 days" 

It was Houtaru's turn to laugh. "Pu has taught you well. Well I don't care what time it is at home; time has no meaning here so _I _say we look at clouds." 

"You certainly have a good imagination Houtaru." 

The 2 talked and laughed for a long while. Finally, the girls settled in their sleeping bags (hey, they're young, growing girls. They need their rest). When Rini was sure Houtaru was sleep, she let the tears stream her face.

"Pu...Where are you?" With that, Rini cried herself to sleep. 

*I figure royalty throw parties and most adult parties have alcoholic beverages. So, I figure 'royalty must know these things'…Right? All right I just added it in! Forgive me for this misuse of her person. It was out of character and I'm ashamed of my actions. *Hangs head in shame* I'll do my best to make sure this gross mistreatment does not happen again. (Stone Warrior- She really does beat herself up over the little things) 

*** I know the whole water thing with Piccolo was weird and rather random, but it does play a role in their relationship. I promise.

Stone Warrior- That's it I suppose. 

/ I look out the open window, letting the gentle breeze caress my skin and play with the linen curtains. I look back to Path Walker, who is still asleep. / 

Stone Warrior- She sleeps like the dead. Well, if you have any suggestions, voice them in your review. She writes for you as well as for herself. I'm sure she would appreciate your input.

/Just then Path Walker stirs. She sits up and looks at the pastel green walls, then to me with my laptop at the foot of her bed. /

"Where am I?" She asks, to groggy to recognize her own room. 


	7. Chapter 7 More Information

PW- Hey y'all I'm back! I'm feeln' fine! With a new chap right on time! And all this couldn't have been done without, Stone Warrior! *Rushes up and hugs him*

/Feeling embarrassed in spite of myself I gently push her away/

PW- My hero! Oh! I'm sorry, I haven't properly introduced you. Readers, this is Stone Warrior. Someone who is very... dear to me.

/I give a nod in your direction. /

PW- He's antisocial.

Stone Warrior- I'm just not use to 'talking' to people I cannot see.

PW- you pray don't you?

Stone Warrior- that's different.

PW- No it's not! You write in the faith that someone is out there reading this. *Waving to you*

/I give Path Walker a skeptical look./

PW- Well anyway, he's tall, dark, and handsome, literally! I think I like him so much because he reminds me of Piccolo.... Or Piccolo reminds me of him...They kind of run together.

/I roll my eyes/

PW- He's just mad 'cause I'm making him right down our conversation. I wanted everyone to meet him since he saved my deadline. *Smiles at him.*

/Her smile sets my heart aflame. Her teeth are white pearls, perfectly framed by her feathery, hazel lips. Her eyes are 2 pools of ebony, defying their dark depths by reflecting the light within her soul.../

PW- AWWW ^-^ You're just saying that to flatter me. 

Stone Warrior- I figured if I have to write it might as well be something good. But this is the last time you'll convince to do this. Got it?

PW- I told y'all. Just like Piccolo.

Stone Warrior- Don't you have a chapter to post?

PW- OH YEAH! I almost forgot. Here it goes!

****

Chapter 7-More Information

The trio walked in silence focused on the task ahead. It was awkward for Satyr. Coming from a family of 14 children, he was accustom to constant noise. So of course, he was the 1st to break the silence with his pestering questions. 

"Why can't we just summon to Dragon Balls to us?"

"Because they won't respond to our magic." Cush answered, seeing that Hoium was about to strangle his student. "They were created by a pure soul. Thus, our dark magic has no effect on them." He thought back to how Hoium cast a spell to find something to locate the balls with and how he'd cast another spell to duplicate it.

They followed the dragon radar's beeps until they came to a large tree.

"Up there." Cush said, looking up from the tree's base. 

"Good." Said Satyr, looking at Cush expectantly. The 2 older men looked at him in the same. 

"What?"He asked, confused by their stares. Then the boy quickly got the message.

"No. No way I'm climbing up that tree."

"Oh yes you are."Hoium countered. "I cast the spells to get that radar and Cush figured out how to use it. So you go get it."

With a sigh, Satyr began to murmur a spell. 

"Without your magic." Hoium added quickly.

"Wha? Why?"

"It'll...heighten your magic capabilities." He blurted quickly.

Satyr sighed again as he removed his leather jacket and shoes. The other two sat back nearby.

"This should be good." Hoium stated as the naive apprentice began to climb the large sequoia.

*****

Piccolo had been watching Trista for a week now and still hadn't learned all he needed to know. He knew she was Taiwanese from the look of her, and she always had this calm, reserved look, like she knew something. It irritated him to no end. But what he found peculiar was her impeccable timing. She always seemed to be in the right place at the right time, to stop something before it started. Her timing also made her incredibly predictable:

She woke at dawn everyday no matter what time she went to bed 

Showered at 6am

Began her morning chores at 6:30

Drank green tea at 3:00pm

Helped the owner's wife until 5:30

Showered and changed again

Worked as a barmaid until 1am (closing time)

Showered again 

And went to sleep about 1:30/2:00am 

She walked with the confidence of a warrior, fully aware of her skill. Yet, with an air of grace. She had all the elegance of a royal. She was a mystery wrapped in an enigma. 

Piccolo watched tonight extra carefully. If he did not find anything useful, he would have to resume his training and give up his pursuit of her power. The very thought of wasting his entire week agitated him, but the loss of such power bothered him more. He could tell this unique power she held could kill him if used properly, and that alone made the woman a threat that must be eliminated, but he also doubted she knew the depths of her power. He looked at her as she served more drinks. For a moment she just stood staring into nothing, her eyes bright like a fire's warm glow. _Strange, her power just went up a little. Only for a moment, but it did all the same_. A minute later, Trista caught a person who slipped of some spilled beer. _Right on time, as usual_... _Time! Her power is linked to time! Every time she prevents an accident, her power must activate. Oh, now things are getting interesting_. 

Piccolo. 

His thoughts were interrupted by his counterpart Kami. Kami was the good half of Piccolo's sire, Piccolo Diamoh. Being so, he had a soul link with this younger version of his evil half. 

Make it quick old man. I'm in the middle of something important.

I need your help my son.

1st of all I'm NOT your son. 2nd, the day I help you is the day Hell freezes over. He kept his eye on his prey as he sipped his water. He disliked its taste, but he was thirsty and had no other means of quenching his thirst.

There has been a disturbance. Kami plowed ahead, ignoring Piccolo's comment. 2 rips in Earth's time structure. 

Piccolo's eyes widened. _A disturbance in time? _Kami had his full attention now. 

They were in 2 different places, hundreds of miles away from each other, but at the time. One of the anomalies still eludes me. I would not have found another if they hadn't been in pursuit of the dragon balls. They are 3 males. 2 are about middle aged and 1is about 17 years. The young boy has 3 silver hoop earrings. 1 of the older men is rather large and they all wear black coats and some kind of amulet 

Well that's all very interesting old man, but WHAT DO YOU WANT ME FOR?! Piccolo hollered. 

The world is a big place my son and I can't watch it all at once. With Earthquakes and-

GET TO THE POINT!

I need you to watch them for me. Tell me if they're good or bad.

Piccolo considered the request. He did not want to help Kami in the least bit. He hated Earth's guardian with every fiber of his being, but the men intrigued him. If what he suspected was true, and they were like the woman, then maybe he could obtain even more power. But then again they were after the dragon balls. In his option, only weaklings looked for them. 

I'm not going to help you. he said flatly.

But what if they wish for world domination? Kami asked, trying to sound casual.

Piccolo froze. He wanted to rule the world. He would do almost anything to prevent someone from taking that glory from him and Kami knew it. Piccolo could practically see the huge, wry grin forming on Kami's face in their brief moment of silence.

All right I'll go. But answer me 1 question 1st: Where did these time rips take place? 

In the country called Canada and the Ni-Oh forest region.

Piccolo then cut his telepathic link with Kami. He was in the Ni-Oh region right now. 

He stared at Trista with internal wonder. A time anomaly? It was a good thing he kept his thoughts from Kami. Otherwise, he would have taken her to the lookout and he would never get her power. Then he pulled his thoughts away from his weeklong goal and focus on his task from Kami. _Satan must be freezing_. He thought as he walked out into the humid summer night.


	8. Chapter 8 Hidden Talents

A/N: Okay, my computers' acting up, but once again Stone Warrior has saved my butt by lending me his laptop. *Yay!*

I'm sorry about the wait. I documented the last chapter but forgot to post. Sorry.

****

Chapter 8- Hidden Talents

Trista noticed Piccolo's absence immediately. It was strange not to have his cold eyes following her every move, but she got use to it rather quickly. 

Later that night, little Laci, the owner's daughter went to get a glass of water. It was then that she heard it. A beautiful sound, soft, and hauntingly tragic seeped into her ears. Laci followed the sound's hypnotic tones until she found its owner-

Trista.

She was cleaning tables in the otherwise empty room and singing. Her voice was barely above a whisper. It was so soft that Laci feared that if she even breathed to heavily, it would break. Laci had to get real close before she could make out the lyrics.

But Trista was unaware of the youth. Her eyes and voice filled with longing as she sang:

If all that's gone came back

And all that's dead could once again grow

If only it was so

These are the loneliest words I know

"That's lovely." Laci whispered. 

Trista twirled around, startled by her presence. When she calmed down, she asked her what she was talking about.

"Your singing," Laci whispered again. "It's lovely."

Trista only stared at the child. She hadn't noticed she was singing.*

"People use to say that all the time when I was younger, but I don't like music."

"Why?" Laci asked, suddenly sad.

"Just because you're good at something doesn't mean you have to like to do it Laci." Trista said, continuing her work. 

"Now go back to bed before your mother notices your gone." She said, giving the child a gentle scoot to hurry her along.

When she was sure the child was gone, she sat down, her face in her hands. 

"I did like singing." She confessed to the night.

"...Once." 

Flashback:

Trista sat under the shade of a large Oak, reading a book that doesn't exist anymore and singing a lovely native song. It was one of those rare moments when she had no lessons. She snickered as she thought of her brother and sister still having lessons on such a beautiful day. That was the cool thing about being the next Time Guardian, she didn't have to take government management lessons. Maybe there was something to this 'neglected child' thing.

As she sang, a servant came out and heard her. Thinking it was divine they told her father, who really didn't care. He had even reprimanded her for singing in the palace, saying it had ruined his concentration. But when the nobles found out... he was suddenly 'so proud of his gifted daughter.' She couldn't believe it. She was allowed to sing for everyone else, but not for her own personal enjoyment? She decided it was best never to sing again than to be her father's political prop. And as time went by she slowly grew to dislike music.

End Flashback

After taking some deep breaths, Trista finished her chores and went straight to bed. 

****

* Plenty of people sing without realizing it. I use to do it all the time, until it was banned under penalty of death. **:(**

** Tiffy it was done to create a certain mood by the placing of the words, not because I'm not paying your advice attention. ("...Once")

A/N: I'm sorry readers, but recently I've become backslidden in my faith (Bible reading, private religious studies...). I am sorry to announce.... But I think it best if I spent some time away from the things that have been distracting me. *Heart breaking (really).* I'm sorry. Its not you guys...It's me. I have to get closer to my Heavenly Father. *Wipes away a tear.* I'm sorry... *Author runs away, unable to face her faithful 

readers.* 


	9. Chapter 9 Decision

Hello! After I spent some time with God, I came to realize my problem and am now continuing on my path. Thank you for your patience as I worked this thing out. Sorry it took longer than I'd like but my computer's messing up again. *_Really _frustrated look* Don't ever let your downloading, annoying older brother use your computer. I think he's the one who gave my computer AIDS.

*The Z fighters aren't called so because during the time lapse it isn't either DB or DBZ

** Also, there will be a change for this chapter. 

* _Italics_*-a thought made by Piccolo's good nature (what little he has at this point) 

/_Italics_/-an thought made Piccolo's evil nature

****

Chapter 9- Decision

Piccolo watched as the men walked along. He had been watching them for 5 hours and that was already to long for him. He had felt their ki, and though it was different it wasn't nearly as strong as the woman's. They were so weak; _Yamcha _would have been able to kill them easily. Their power wasn't even worth his time. 

I have better things to do than be Kami's scout. He decided to speed the process by reading their thoughts. This showed that they wanted to wish for un-depleting power. _That's all? Not for increase of power or eternal youth? Eh, as long as its not world domination_. Piccolo left, quickly telling Kami they were harmless. It was a mistake he would live to regret.

*****

Trista was in the woods. It was one of her days off, so naturally she went back to the were she landed to find her keys and transformation pen. Piccolo had previously noticed this too (A/N: Can you say stalker?), and a plan had started to form in his mind. The area was secluded; there wasn't anyone within a 50-mile radius of the place. If she were to scream, or to fight him, no one would come to her aid. He decided to perform the deed her next day off. She was certain to come, alone, and he had all the information he needed. 

But as time progressed, Piccolo noticed other things about her. How kind hearted she was, her many talents, how she always looked a little sad. She rarely spoke, and when she did her voice was incredibly soft, not loud and obnoxious. Despite her intelligence she wasn't a know-it-all (like other women he knew). She was quite and respectful at all times, and tended to keep to herself. She wasn't like other women, and slowly he was beginning to gain a certain deference for her. 

But the day came, and as Trista once again looked for her keys, Piccolo was nearby, waiting silently for the attack. 

*_But...I don't want to_.* He suddenly had another thought. This one was cruel and cold, with the voice of his sire, the Daimoh.

/Of course you do! She has so much power. Think of what you could do with it. Rule the world or possibly the universe! This one woman means nothing compared to the glory and respect you'll receive. No more being called 'freak' or 'monster'. And the universe will feel your wrath for what it did to you./ 

Piccolo felt his heart fill with searing rage as he listened to the thought. His memories, as well as Daimoh's were forever burned in his mind. He remembered the pain they caused him all to well, and he wanted them to pay. Oh how he wanted them to pay... 

*But the woman, Trista has never been that way with me. She has been pushy once in a while but she does not fear me like the other humans do.*

He thought back to when he first met her. She had looked straight into his eyes, and not many dared to do so. Her eyes held no fear or surprise, they were steady, resolute. He was sure her facial expression was a mirror image of his at the time. 

/_So the woman has a name now?You're going soft.She's still a human. Humans are nothing but narrow-minded idiots. Just kill her and be done with it_./

Piccolo came closer, so close that she was within an arms reach. Still, his stealth made him insensible. He hesitated, not fully sure of his actions.

/_You are Piccolo, the Demon King, and nothing should get your way. Do it. Do it! _/

Piccolo reached for her, then retracted his hand.

*_That's right, I am the Demon King. And such notions will not control me. I will rule the Earth, but not with the help of others or their power. I will do it with my own two hands.*_

Piccolo turned and left Trista in the forest, ignorant of the danger she had been in for the past 3 weeks.

*_You have gained my respect as a person Trista. I won't do such a thing to a person such as you_.*

*I know the evil thought is more like someone else talking to him, but I've seen this method before. Usually on T.V. but my point remains. 

A/N: *whew!* Piccolo even had _me _scared for a minute!


	10. Chapter 10 A Painful Past

A/N: Sorry about the wait.

****

Chapter 10- A Painful Past

Trista was alone in the bar, cleaning tables when she had an unexpected visitor. 

"Trista." Piccolo said in his usual, stoctic way. 

It was still a surprise that he actually spoke to her; She never expected to have any kind of relationship with him. He liked his privacy and she was obliged to give it to him. But on one of her days off, he started talking to her. He just walked right up and said her name, which she now took as his greeting. Since then, he randomly appeared in the bar. For what? Only he knew.

Trista looked up from her work to see the usually aloof man and took note that she was the only person he talked to. "Hello Piccolo. Is there anything I can do for you?" 

"No." He said flatly. He wouldn't admit it, but he just wanted to speak to her, to someone. He wanted to hear a voice for a change, and she wasn't afraid of him. She had his respect.

"Well," Trista said, returning to her work. "Do you want to talk? We can talk about anything you would like. Philosophy, economics-" 

"It doesn't matter." He said, seating himself.

"If you don't mind me asking, why don't you drink? You come to this bar, but all you order is water."

"Alcohol dulls your senses." He said, watching her from his seat. It had now become an unusual habit he absentmindedly performed.

"Oh yes, the prized fighter that you are. You need your mind sharp at all times. I understand, it is a wise choice."

Now Piccolo's curiosity was peaked. "Have you ever...?"

"Drank? Yes." Trista said, thinking of all the gala events she was required to attend in her past. "Mainly because it was expected of me."

"Peer Presure." Piccolo snorted.

"So...Have you?"

"No, but I've seen the effect it has on others."

There was a moment of silence Piccolo felt he had to fill. He had left his training grounds to escape it. The silence suddenly became defning as he thought of something else to say.

"Why are you still here?" He asked, masking his need of interaction with his harsh tone. "Its been a month, I'm sure your debt to the store owner has been paid by now."

"Yes, but Mrs.Ferny and Groob insisted I stay until my arm heals." She stated, picking up a tray. "And since that takes about 12 weeks, I'll be here a little while longer."

"They care for you...Like a 2nd daughter." Piccolo said thoughtfuly.

"And how do you think of me?" She asked out of pure curiosity. 

Piccolo rose from his seat, chosing his words carefuly. "I think of you as a person with great power. Someone who can be a valuable ally." 

Trista froze for a moment, surprised by his comment. _He thinks I'm powerful? Can he sense my aura?_

Then, she turned to him with a wry smile playing on her lips."Are you implying that you think of me as a friend?"

He hardened is face to hide his confusion. _Do I think of her that way? Maybe. I do find her easy to talk to_... He turned away from her, and without saying another word he started to leave.

Now Trista was confused. _Why won't he answer? And he's hiding how he feel about the subject too, I can tell. I above all understand the need to control your emotions but what about the question would disturb him so? I thought it was innocent enough.He's so cold. So completely detatched. _

The thought frustrated her so much she could feel her blood turning cold... 

Piccolo turned at the sound of shattering dishes. To his shock he saw Trista, tray and its containts sprawled on the floor. Trista herself was standing completely erect, her eyes were glazed over, devoid of any sign of her soul. "Trista!" He ran to her side as she fell to her knees and grabbed her shoulders. He almost let go. _She's pure ice! _He shook her, trying to bring her back to awareness, but to no avail. She just continued to look ahead. In pure panic he shook her more violently. "Trista? Trista can you here me? Trista!"

*****

Suddenly, Trista found herself somewhere else. A park, on a hot summer day. She could feel the sun on her face, the gentle breeze blowing through her hair. She looked around and saw children playing. She walked up to them and tried to say hello, but the children paid no heed. She was a spirit, looking on a scene from the past. She watched the kids play tag, but didn't quite understand the fearful longing in her heart. The feeling wasn't hers, it was more like someone else's emotions being transferred to her. She looked around and saw 1 small figure hidden in the shadows. Its eyes reflected her feelings. It was Piccolo. He was no more than a child of 6 or 7 years. He looked at the children with burning desire. Eventualy he gathered up his courage and stepped into the light. The kids stopped at the site of him. 

"Can I play?" He asked. Trista felt desperate hope mixed with the fear of rejection. 

"What are you?" A kid asked harshly. 

"I don't know." He answered feeling the pain of the truth. "But I saw your game and it looked fun...Can I play?" 

The kids looked at him suspiciously. Piccolo gave them a nervous smile, trying to ease the tension. But the smile revealed his fangs. The kids stepped back.

"I know what you are." A small girl from the back of the group said. "You're that demon my Dad was talking about. He's going to take us away from our Mommies and Daddies." 

There was a chorus of shocked agreement and rude comments. 

The child moved to the front of the group and started scolding him like a small dog. "Demon child go home." She said, her fragile voice firm and difiant. "Go back to Hell where you came from." The kids joined in with variations of their own. Piccolo was shocked. He just wanted to play. What had he done wrong? He looked in the crowd of kids, desperately searching for a kind face, a sad one, anything that wasn't blind cruelty. He found none...

*****

"Demon child go home." Trista murmured in a low, emotionless voice. Piccolo stared at her in disbelief. Her face looked sad and distraught, and it was only then that he realized her strange power had activated. Then, without warning she went limp in his arms. Her eyes were closed and she looked totally drained. 

"Trista, are you alright?"

"That's never happened before." She mumbled as he lifted her into a chair. "Not without my staff. Never that intense." 

As he placed her down, he noticed she was still cold (and that her power had returned to normal). He detached his cape and covered her with it like a blanket. She shivered for only a moment more before she fell asleep. Piccolo suddenly couldn't stand in her presence any longer. She had put a lot on his mind. He gave her one more concerned glance before he hurried out.

10 minuets later Groob walked in and found her. "Trista!" He ran to her chair. "Wha happened?" 

"I...don't know." she murmured. "I just felt cold. And then..." 

"Was anyone here wit you?"

"What?...No. No I was alone." She feared if Piccolo's presence was known he would get the blame for her condition.

But Groob still didn't buy her story. _Someone must'a been here. Where'd she git that blanket? _But he pushed the tought back, thinking Trista's health was more important at the moment.

"You take the night off Tris."

"N-No. Who will-"

"Bon, th' missus an' me can handl lit. You jus' git som' rest."

"O...kay." Trista took the cape and wrapped it around herself as she stood. She slowly walked to her room, as if in a trance. When she got there she fell on the bed and curled into a ball. Her mind was frozen, the emotions and vision interwineing with her own memories. She was still cold, so she pulled the cape up to her shoulders. It was warm and incerdibly soft. In its warm, gentel hug, she fell asleep imediately. 

*****

Piccolo stood in a tree in his domain, reflecting on his past. He remembered that day. The girls words still hurt, like a dull knife twisting in his heart. That day he ran for all that was worth. Straight into the night, disregarding all need of nourishment. Anger and hatred were his only fuel. On his 3rd night he came across a mountain and began to climb, his hands bleeding from the effort. His body was cut and bruised from all the running and his clothes were tattered. He climbed until the rock face gaveway to a cave. He layed on its cliff and cried. Cried for his lonliness, his confussion over who and what he was, and the voice and memories in his head. Telling him to kill. As the dawn's 1st light touched the landscape, a young Piccolo made a declaration.

"If I'm to be a demon," He said, wiping away a tear."I'll be the Demon King! And the earth," He said as the valley beneath him unfolded in the morning light."Will be my kingdom!"

Piccolo looked out into the final rays of light, and held to his vow. "Demon child go home." He whispered/murmured to himself. "Home."

A/N: Okay, I found out why I can't post this story as a crossover. I went to Anime®Dragon Ball Z.

I should have went to Misc.® Sailor Moon/DBZ Crossovers.So what do y'all think? Should I change it to crossovers or leave well enough alone? You tell me in your reviews k? 


	11. Chapter 11 Conflicts

The people have spoken! Star Crossed Lovers will stay right here!*Applause*Applause*

A/N: If anyone knows the proper term for the ability to see into the past, please tell me in your review.

****

Chapter 11- Conflicts

Trista was out in the woods looking for her keys again. The icy fall air nipped her face as she searched with her good arm. She pulled the hood of her new white coat over her head. After recognizing Piccolo's cape for the fine material it was (and after he never came back to retrieve it) she made it into a lovely coat. Since then it had served her well. She could feel the warnings of winter in the wind. If she didn't find her keys soon they would be buried under snow. Then she'd have to wait until spring before she could start the search again. She needed to find her keys, but she wasn't sure if she wanted to. Not yet anyway. Frustrated with her conflicting desires she sat on a log, her face buried in her hands.

"I have to find them. I have to stop those men who confronted me at the gate. I have to save the timeline. It's my duty. But... I like it here. I like the bar and working there. I like the fact that my hardest decision is whether a man has had enough to drink. I like Groob and his family." Then another thought occurred. 

"But also, I miss Amara and Michelle. I miss the Serena and her friends. And I miss Houtaru and Rini. God how I miss Rini... Her eyes all full of hope and light. And Houtaru... So calm and quite, but still full of that innocence that comes with childhood...

But they will leave me, like the Sailor Scouts of the past. They will get married and have children and die. And I will be alone again, left with nothing but memories. But the same applies to the people I meet here, so that makes no difference.

Oh why did let Rini into my life? It took so long to shut out my past, to get use to being alone. I don't think I can do it again. But how could I deny a child who was so much like me at her age? Feeling rejected because her parents were busy with their work. The difference is that her parents did it solely because their jobs were to demanding at the time. Not because they couldn't like Mom, or because they were afraid to raise you alone like Father. And she didn't have brothers or sisters to lean on like I did. No, I'm not mad I met Rini. How could I be? Fate brought us together, and I _am _thankful." 

She looked up at the sun and the world around her and closed her eyes, taking in its effect. Then she started speaking very fast, almost hysterically. 

"But I like the sun and the trees and the wind on my face. I like seeing the stars at night and the clouds in the day and the rain and sleet and the snow. Let It Come In Torrents! I Don't Care!"

She sat there staring off into space, a remote fear in her eyes.

"I don't want to leave it again... I never want to leave it again..."

There was the sound of feet touching the ground behind her. She didn't need to see who it was. She was quite glad for his intrusion. It gave her time away from her thoughts and the pounding headache they were giving her.

"I was wondering when you would come to see me." She said, her voice serious. "I know what you want: Answers about what happened the other day. I'm prepared for your questions." 

Piccolo wasn't expecting such a straightforward greeting and her melancholy; almost defeated tone made him a bit concerned. But this meeting was strictly for business, so he plowed ahead.

"Who are you?"

"I am called Trista Meioh."

"What are you?"

"I am a woman and Earthling, born and raised on this planet."

"I know you are closely associated with time. Explain."

"Each member of my family born into the line receives a gift of time. They are born with the gift of postcogniction (an ability to see the past), clairvoyance (an ability to see the present), or precognition (an ability to see the future). These gifts usually reveal themselves before a child's 5th birthday. I am precognitions. However, the other day I showed _post_cognictious abilities as well. I am sorry." She said with a bow. "I know you enjoy your privacy and I invaded it. Forgive me."

Her sudden apology caught him off guard. The only people who had asked for his forgiveness were begging for their lives. And, as she stood there waiting for his response, for the 1st time, Piccolo noticed that she was more like him than he realized. She was aloof as well, she just not as blatant about it as he. She would listen to people and smile and talk, but she always gave as little information about herself as possible. If someone got to close to her personal life, she tactfully avoided the situation. In fact, this was the only time anyone got such straightforward answers about her life before he found her. He figured it was because of what happened the other day. Her way of making it up to him.

"Also, you said something about a staff."

"The staff is an heirloom of my family. It can be used to see any span of time."

"And you've done this before?"

"When the time called for it. But it was never like what happened the other day. I wasn't just watching a scene from the past; I was in it. I _felt _it as well. The weather... And your emotions."

"My what?!" Needless to say Piccolo was shocked."How much did you see?"

"To when you were looking into the crowd." Trista said in a meek voice, looking down as if she had shamed herself.

Piccolo couldn't take it. She not only saw one of his worst memories, but she felt his feelings as well? It was all too much for him. She knew how weak and pathetic he was then. How painful it was... Without thinking he stalked up and grabbed her by the arms, forcing her to look into his frantic eyes. 

"You saw nothing understand? Tell no one. If you-"

"What makes you think I would do such a thing?" She asked, her eyes and voice full of fury. "Do you think me so low? I would never betray your confidence. Ever."

Piccolo suddenly returned to his senses. Looking at her, body trembling from the anger his actions had caused. _I can't believe I just did that. To her of all people...The only person who treats me like a man_... He turned from her. 

"I'm sorry." He said. "I lost control. I know you better than that." Not sure of what else to say, he left.

Trista watched him go. _I can't believe he just accused me of that! It's a good thing he left, or I might have hit him. Like I did Nav. _Trista couldn't help but laugh when she thought of Nav, the young male she had served a few weeks ago. He thought of her as nothing but eye candy and had made a show of his sexist attitude. A lot of the regulars had offered to teach him a lesson but Trista thought this was one she had to take care of herself.

Flashback:

"May I speak to you alone?" She said, to make sure no one would follow her. 

"Sure. Someone has to teach a girl her place." Nav said, arrogantly walking outside.

"If you're so manly, you'll be able to beat me." Trista said, picking up a push broom from the foyer.

Nav gave her 1 look and laughed. "You? Beat me? Listen girle, I'm a mighty fine boxer, and you expect to beat me with a broom? 

Trista said nothing, but prepared herself for battle.

"It's a darn shame when a man has to beat a girl in order to teach her right"

Trista took that broom and beat the poor slob half to death.

As he crawled away like the dog he was, Trista gave this remark.

"I'm a woman, fully developed in mind, body, and soul. You on the other hand, have a long way to go before you can begin to be considered a man. Now git like the worthless dog you are." She said with a little laugh, giving him a playful boot in his booty. 

End Flashback:

Trista had to admit it felt good to fight again, but that was something she was willing to give up for a normal life. With a sigh, she returned to her previous task and the thoughts that came with it.

*****

Piccolo went and did the one thing he always did when he was full of emotions. He trained. It was his way of relieving stress. Only after a good spar did he find it possible to contemplate such things. He trained his hardest until he was physically exhausted. Then lying on the grass, he tried to understand what he was feeling. 

"Why would I yell at her so? I know I don't like that she knows, but I'm usually so much better at controlling my emotions. She looked so angry, I didn't mean to upset her...What's wrong with me? I never fretted over who I hurt before. Maybe I'm just hungry." With that, Piccolo fixed himself some fish, along with apples and water* However, this did not help. He still felt bad for yelling at her, so he decided to go find her.

*****

Trista was down by river that wasn't to far from the forest. The site of it had given her an idea and she was currently bent over gathering water. That's when she heard them. Their heavy feet snapping twigs in their wake, despite the fact they were trying to be quite. By the sound of them there were about twenty. She stood slowly, mentally preparing herself for battle. Besides a few rocks, there wasn't anything she could use as a weapon. She would have to use bare hands. She turned to face them. 

"So this is the b@#$% that beat you to a bloody pulp?" One said, laughing.

"Don't be fooled. Her bite is worse than her bark says." Nav commented moving forward.

"I see you brought your pack this time." Trista said. Calculating her chances of victory. 14:1 with bats blades. She could take a few down, but her chances of winning were slim.

Just then, Piccolo arrived. He watched as the men encircled her. His 1st impulse was to help her, but then he caught the look in her eye. It was the look of a warrior. The look she had rivaled his own he knew it. So he sat back and watched. Lets just see how much a warrior you are.

The 1st man who attacked her waved a plank with a nail in it like he was crazy. No technique. Trista punched him in the stomach and quickly disposed of him. The rest rushed her and she put 5 more out of commission, but someone got 1 good hit in and she was through. They beat her hard, but she never cried out, or let 1 tear fall. That's what they wanted. Someone kicked her in her stomach and she involuntarily spat blood. Her assailants jumped back at the site of the midnight red metallic liquid. 

"What are you? Some type of freaky alien?" One screamed. Trista paid their ramblings no mind, but slowly rose to her feet and prepared to defend her self. Piccolo decided not to waste any more time. He had seen what he wanted to see. She had technique, strength, style, and endurance. There were no doubts about that. 

"I suggest you leave the woman alone." He said, floating down. Nothing else was needed.

"DEMON! RUN!" In a matter of seconds, Trista and Piccolo were alone by the river. 

"You came back?" Trista asked, holding on to her side.

"I had to. I wasn't sure if you knew I was...Sorry for my outburst. By the way, I believe I do think of you as a friend."

Even though she was in pain, Trista had to smile._ So... He finally admits it_.

He lifted her and her bundle and flew her to the **Black Dragon**. But before he did, he couldn't help but notice the unusual blood on the riverbank. 

*Come on y'all, how are you gonna have those huge, beautiful fangs and not use them? I mean, you bite into things with them. That's what there for. Just because we don't see him eat on the show, doesn't mean he doesn't do it. We didn't see Vegeta eat anything until the beginning of the Buu saga, but no one questioned his ability to do such things.

A/N: Well, not my best. But still good. Right? Right? 


	12. Chapter 12 Winter

*This chap is just clips from the winter that passes. It's basically just chill time for the entire crew. 

A/N: Since this story takes place in the time lapse between DB and DBZ, Piccolo does not know he's a Namek. Therefore, he can't hide behind that 'Nameks are asexual' excuse (in other fics, that's his 1st defense when he starts to like someone). Since he doesn't know, I don't see why he can't have such feelings.

It is my personal belief that Nameks are both sexual and asexual. On the show, they said that Nameks don't involve themselves in sexual matters, not that they _can't _involve themselves in sexual matters. 

Chapter 12- Winter

Trista didn't have to make a decision about the keys, because the next day- it snowed. It was that classic 'White Christmas' kind of snow, and Trista couldn't get enough of it. She hadn't seen snow since she was 21. How old was she now? Once she entered the timeline she had to be about... What, 2000? Still, none of this mattered to her as she watched the ice flakes float to the ground. She leaned against the windowsill, the light of youthful wonder in her eyes. She had forgotten how magical snow could seem. Slowly she became aware of the chill in the room. But she ignored it as she looked out into the glistening wonderland.

*****

Piccolo did not view winter in the same aspect. The 1st snow always reminded him of his 1st winter in the valley. It was fine the first 3 days. Though it was cold, he found the snow fun. But then came the blizzard. He had awoken 1 morning to find himself completely snowed in. And him, being a child had not prepared for the cold season. He had no wood, no food, nothing. Any young child would have been terrified, and Piccolo was no different. He had huddled in a corner until he realized he was running out of air. Then, using what powers he had developed over the last few months, he made a small hole in the roof, allowing air to come through. He had been barricaded in a frozen tomb for 2 weeks. His only supply was the snow that held him. He ate it for water. Since then, he had been sure to be well stocked for the winter. 

Piccolo shivered at the memory. He would have liked to blame it on humanity, but the truth was that nature, the very thing he took refuge in, had done this. However, those two horrifying weeks had taught him one thing: Nature could be as cruel as humans.

As he sat by his fire, looking into the flames, his thoughts turned to Trista. She was so kind, and for some reason, he was starting to get a strange feeling whenever he saw her. He couldn't quite explain it, but he felt he wanted something more with her. Spiritually and physically. He didn't understand them at all. Sometimes the strange yearnings (not just the physical one y'all) were hard to control, even for him. He didn't want to be around her much because of them. But also, he wanted to be with her... These strange feelings were proving too much for him. In all his memories (as well as Daimoh's) There was nothing to tell him what he was feeling. He sighed and rose to train.

*****

Our villains were somewhere deep in the northern region of the world: Snowed in. But this did not phase them. Cush never liked to travel in the winter anyway. And it gave Hioum some time to continue Satyr's lessons. 

"Now Satyr, recite to me what you've learned in the last hour, in Atlantean if you please." 

"Yes master. Pluto was on the edge of 2 solar systems. Thus, giving the small planet just enough light and heat to keep it in a constant state of late winter or early spring. However, the second sun that heated the planet died. This made the planet uninhabitable. But king Endymoin the 5th felt sorry for them, so he gave them a small plot of land suitable for their needs. Master, I do not understand. Why didn't he just let their civilization die? That would have been one less kingdom to war with."

"Good. Your accent is getting better. King Endymoin was a softhearted fool. At the time, all the planets were in disarray. The kingdoms on the planets were fighting for control. Planet Pluto was the only exception to that. The planet wasn't big enough to have more than 1 kingdom. At that time there were over 1000 kingdoms on Earth, each varied in size. But the Endymoin kingdom was the largest. The only kingdom that rivaled it was the Sularian kingdom. It was written that Earth would most likely be unified under one of these kingdoms."

"So what happened that the Endymoin kingdom was the one?" Just as Hioum opened his mouth to answer, his stomach growled.

"Perhaps after dinner." He said, rising. Satyr followed in toe.

*****

As Piccolo approached, He saw Trista sitting in the bar, looking out the window not paying attention at all. It wasn't like her to slack in her duties. 

She was starring at some children playing in the snow. It reminded her of the vision she had when she was sick.

"What are you doing?" Piccolo asked.

"Getting lost in a reverie." Trista answered dreamily. Suddenly, she came back to reality. "Oh, Piccolo! Have a seat..."

The two talked about whatever came to mind. Piccolo had those strange feelings whenever she spoke. He loved her soft voice, what she said, and those large lips... And her ruby eyes...And her forest green hair...And those curves. What was he thinking? Was he sick or something? He needed some water. As if on que, Trista had to leave to get some more supplies. When she came back, she had a glass of water too.

"On the house." She said with a wink. Piccolo was surprised. _How did she know I wanted water? _He drank it and to his further surprise it was good. It was the water she had gotten from the river. He could tell it had been purified over a stove, but it had been chilled outside. _She must have gone through a great deal of trouble to get this_. She didn't make a big deal out of it, but it had been a trouble to figure out someway to please him. It was Trista subtle way of showing she liked him. Piccolo caught this and suddenly his feelings were almost unbearable. He left quickly, not looking back when Trista called.

***** 

Piccolo had been training in the coldest region he could find, and hadn't let up on his training and meditating for days. But no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get Trista out of his head.

"WHY CAN"T I STOP THINKING OF HER!" He screamed, letting out a great amount of energy. It rattled the mountains for miles. Finally Piccolo sat and confronted his thoughts.

"Whatever is wrong with me is centered on her. Wait, don't human's go through something like this?" He thought back and realized that in the February month, humans often sought others of the opposite gender. He remembered watching females give things to males. The males would do the same and seemed to have problems being around females. These searches often ended in mating. 

"Does this mean I consider Trista as a possible mate? A human? I suppose I would have needed a mate anyway, if I were to have an heir once I rule the world. But my sire didn't have a mate. Wouldn't I reproduce the same way? I'm so confused..." He never came to an exact conclusion, so he didn't think about it anymore. The thought would surely drive him mad.

*****

Trista had a normal day in the bar. As Trista lay in bed looking at her ceiling a simple thought filled her with impossible joy. Could it be? Is this real? Yes. I'm finally living a normal life. 

A/N: Once again not my best, but its done. Its 12:35 on a school night people. If I get caught I'm dead. But I just had to finish this.


	13. Cahpter 13 Trigger

A/N: Last chapter I stated that I believe that Nameks are asexual and sexual (such a thing is possible one example is monoreans). But this chapter...I HAVE PROOF! *Triumphant look*

There's a male sex hormone called testosterone. This regulates the maturation of sperm and the development of secondary sex characteristics, such as beard development, muscle structure, and the lower voice pitch. And of course, we all know Piccolo has an excellent male build and that deep voice (I think he's a baritone, but he just may be a bass). Piccolo could not have these features unless he had testosterone, which also produces sperm and is held in the testes. Therefore, Piccolo is fully capable of sexual reproduction. *Whew!* Biology is useful after all.

Special note for Chosen 1 I meant to put that in my story but forgot. Thanks for brining me back from... where ever my mind was. 

Also, I'm sorry about the wait. I had an idea I had to incorporate in to the story. If it didn't work, and I had already posted this chap, it would have screwed up my whole story. Well, here goes!

****

Chapter 13- Trigger

Trista was in the kitchen, washing dishes with a pot of river water on the boil. She had a feeling that Piccolo would be dropping by and she wanted to be ready. She smiled to herself; everything had been so perfect the last few months. No big battles, no Sailor Scout work. Just a simple life and training herself in her new post cognitive abilities. Trista looked out the window at the beautiful May day and sighed. She had started looking for her keys again in March and _still _hadn't found them. Wherever they were, they were well hidden. Oh well. She was too happy to let that spoil her day. 

Groob walked in slowly, not wanting to disturb Trista's quite singing. It was just as Laci had told him; barely a whisper but it soared all the same. And poor Trista was never aware of it. He didn't like to interrupt her unconscious talent. However, what he had to say was important. So he sucked in his gut and walked up to her.

"Tris, I gotta talk to ya." 

Trista turned around, her usual sad smile on her face. But her eyes defied the melancholy expression. Pure happiness and child like anticipation gleamed in them. 

Groob took a breath and simply blurted out what he needed to say. "Ya gotta stop seen' Piccolo."

Trista's look never wavered. "Groob, I would rather not."

"Tris look, I know ya t'ink he's nice but he's not lak ev'ryone else."

"I know Groob. Now I have to do the dishes." Trista said, turning back to her work. 

__

She's jus' not gettin' it. Groob thought._ Don't she realize he's a green freak as evil as sin? _He took a step closer and continued to implore her. "Trista, I tried to let this thang ride itself out but you've be'n here fo' mo' den half a year now an' ya stil hang wit 'em. He's not lak us Trista. Stop hangn' 'round hiem." 

"No." Trista said firmly. She turned to him, her eyes stern. "You may have your own opinions of Piccolo but I have mine. And to be quite honest, I don't really care for your opinion on this matter. So if you'll excuse me." Her words dripped venom as she turned back to her task.

Groob backed away for a moment, surprised by the suppressed anger in her voice. He just couldn't believe his Tris could be so rude or cold. Then anger emerged in him. _She's defendin' 'em?! That monster? Does she ev'n know wha he is?! Wha he's done?! This's all his fault. She was nevah lak dis befo' she met 'em._

(A/N: Like he knows *rolling eyes*) 

"Trista ya just c'aint be 'round heim! He's a demon danmmit!"

"I KNOW THAT!" Trista whirled back to face him, breaking a dish. "You Think Rumors Don't Spread? That I Didn't Hear The People Call Me Evil Or 'Piccolo's Witch' When I 1st Came Here? I Know He's Done Cruel Things But THERE'S MORE TO HIM THAN THAT SO BACK OFF!"

Groob was stunned into silence. He watched Trista heave with anger, and he grew sympathetic. He walked up to her and held her face much like a father would a daughter. 

"Oh dear child," He said softly. "Wat's he done to ya? Brainwashing? Hypnosis? _He's evil _Tris. As evil as th' night." 

Trista grabbed his wrist and nearly broke it, but she stopped herself. She looked at him, her eyes blazing and stated in a hushed, but callous voice: "The night is not evil. It's just dark, and cold."

The two stared each other down, waiting for the next remark, when Laci burst in. 

"FIRE! FIRE!" 

The anger within Trista quickly turned to fear. Her eyes grew wide and she started to hyperventilate as memories flooded to the front of her mind. _No. No_... She thought as she struggled to hear Laci. 

"Anov an' Nasi wanted ta play wit som' matches we foun' an' I said no so they left wit'out me. They started the fire" 

Groob bent to his daughter's level and began to pep talk her. But Laci wouldn't hear it. "But Anov an' Nasi are stil' in there!" That's when they noticed Trista was gone.

*****

Trista grabbed her coat, dowsed it in water and recklessly ran into the burning house. The place was an inferno. Trista kept low to the ground as she looked for the children. Thanking God that the fire was evaporating the water on the coat and not her skin she prayed that she would find the kids before it was to late. Then she heard screaming upstairs. Typical. In their fear, the kids ran _up _the stairs. Trista mentally groaned as she looked for a way to reach them.

*****

Piccolo was squeezing the life out of some worthless fool who had mistreated him. 

"Please! Don't kill me!" The man squealed as his wind pipe was being closed. "It won't happen again! *Choke* Please!"

"I know." Picccolo stated, a sadistic smile playing on his lips. "There won't be a next time." Just before he collapsed the man's esophagus and neck artery he felt and unusual ki waver. "Trista." He dropped the moron and sped off.

*****

Far away, in another dimension, little Rini doubled over, clutching her chest.

"Rini! What's wrong?" Her mother asked, rushing to her side. 

"...Trista." She wheezed, as if having an asthma attack. "Trista's hurt." The scouts looked shocked at this statement. They were all leaning towards the conclusion (though they would never admit it to Rini) that Trista was dead, or at least permanently lost to them. She had been gone for so long, it was hard to believe.

"Rini, do you know where she is? Can you find her some how?" Serenity asked, hoping to find her MIA comrade. 

"No. But she's hurt. No here." She said, indicating her body. "Here. And here." She said, pointing to her head and heart. The Scouts could only stare in confusion. They weren't sure what to do, but they didn't really have a choice. All they could do was wait until Rini's pain subsided.

*****

Trista finally found the terrified children but as she reached out to them, they backed away. They did not see Trista, the kind barmaid that lived with their friend. They only saw a white hooded figure. 

Trista reached out for them again. "Please *cough*cough* I'm trying to help you."

Still, the children backed away. Though she tried to concentrate on her task, but in her mind she was seeing 2 different people, in a different place and time. It wasn't her post-cognitive abilities; it was her own mind playing tricks on her. Forcing her to remember and relive the event the fire had triggered.

"Please." Trista continued to implore the people in her vision, which in reality were Anov and Nasi. "Let me help you. Don't *cough* Don't do this. Let me help you. *Cough* LET ME STILL BE YOUR SISTER!"

The children backed off, truly afraid of the figure now. But the floor they were standing on was weak and collapsed beneath them. 

"NOOOOOOO!" Trista screamed as the figures in vision fell to their deaths. But just as the children fell a green and white blur caught them. 

Piccolo was just as surprised as the kids that he had saved them. He had gone in there looking for Trista when they just fell into his arms. It was a complete accident as far as he was concerned, but the crowd outside did not see it the same.

"You saved my baby!" 1 mother screamed, smothering him with kisses. Piccolo looked at the woman in surprise. It wasn't how he was expecting to receive his 1st kiss, but it gave him an unexpected pleasure to know the gratitude attached to it. He turned away from the woman, hiding his cheeks, blushing with embarrassment. 

Then he turned his attention back to Trista, who was still inside. When he found her, she was on her knees, her eyes vacant, staring into her own mind and memories. 

"Why?" She whispered to on one, using the foreign tongue. It fell from her lips as naturally as water off a duck. "Why June? Lartho, why wouldn't let me help you? Why did you... Why did you..."

Her state was unsettling to say the least, but Piccolo had no time to worry about that. He knelt down beside her, urging her to stand. Trista came out of her state to realize she was far from where her mind led her to believe. She looked into his eyes and suddenly remembered. She rose to her feet and with Piccolo's help exited the building. There were people outside to meet them.

"Trista!" Groob yelled as he scooped her into a backbreaking bear hug. "I'm so glad you're safe! I was so worried..." Trista heard none of his words, or the sounds around her. She was focused on the memory she still couldn't expel from her mind. But she was still a princess and buried her feelings deep, her father's voice echoing through her mind: 'Stop your crying! You are a princess! You can't show your feelings like that! Princess' don't cry!' 

"I'm terribly tired Groob." She said, desperately trying to control her wavering voice. "So if you'll excuse me-" She ran off into the Black Dragon, before she had a breakdown in front of the crowd.

A/N: Better than the last two right? I know that was a little out of character (OOC) for Trista, but everyone has their bad days. 


	14. Chapter 14 Pain of a Guardian

****

Chapter 14- The Pain of a Guardian

Trista ran. She had to get away from the children, and the people. But she couldn't outrun her past. She ran back to the Black Dragon, straight to her room. She flung herself onto her bed and backed up against her bed post. Silent, staring into nothing. Pain and sadness in her eyes...

***** 

Everyone was surprised by the barmaid's actions. 1st and 2nd degree burns decorated their bodies, but they would be all right in time. 

"She'll be fine." Mrs. Ferny said, remembering the 1st time she had lost a patient. " So couldn't help them. Soon she'll realize that life goes on and she'll flow with it."

The crowd agreed with her and went home, the mothers taking their children to the hospital. All but 1.

Piccolo had slipped away unnoticed by the crowd, and watched them from a ways away. 

It was true: The children were hurt, yes, but they would live. Trista must have known that. There was something else about the situation that bothered her. As it began to rain, He followed the group of men to the Black Dragon. 

*****

The rain fell in torrents. It felt like the entire world was mourning for her. For loves lost and destinies altered. The uncontrolled memories came all at once, forcing her to remember and relive every moment. Her mind swirled in pain as she crawled into a corner of the bed, and silently watched the rain.

Piccolo silently entered the room. As he watched her, he couldn't help but smile. How many times had he done the same in the days of his youth? Alone in the world, with no understanding of who or what he was. He knew what he wanted then, and he'd be damned if he denied her it now. He crawled into the bed with her, and took her in his arms. He rocked her gently, letting be comforted by his presence. As she felt his strong arms around her, she could hold it no longer. For the 1st time in eons, she cried. Soaking his gi with her salty tears, she let her guard down completely.

When she finally stopped, she looked into Piccolo's deep, compelling eyes as a child would look to a confidant. 

"I couldn't save them." She said, her eyes welling with new tears. 

"Who?"

"...My family."

She looked into Piccolo's bewildered face. 

"Hmm. Perhaps I should show you." With that stated, she took his hand. Her eyes glazed over just a bit and a window to the past opened.

"Trista, are you sure you can do this?"

"Yes. I've been training. And its time I told someone."

Trista:

Before the time of The Sailor Scouts, I was Kolana, a princess of Pluto, daughter of Helania, The Gate Guardian, and Davino, King of Sularia. My grandfather was king of Pluto since my mother was his only child. 

I am the oldest of 3 children. Laratho, my brother, was destined to become the next King of Sularia. Since they don't allow women to hold such high positions (except my mom). June, my sister, was to be the next Queen of Pluto. 

Besides my training and other classes, no one paid me attention (except when I was in trouble). So I spent my child as an invisible person. Well... Not totally invisible. My siblings....They always played with me. We were all a year or 2 apart. We would do _every_thing together. They were...The only ones who cared...

"What about your parents?"

"My mother cared, but I only got to see her for my training and some holidays. And my _father_... He only cared about matters of the kingdom." 

Piccolo was shocked. For 1 of such high rank to be mistreated so badly. At least he was different, at least he was alone. But to be surrounded by your own, and treated so...It infuriated him.

"I loved my siblings so much. I would have done anything for them. Except..." 

Flashback:

Kolana was at their graves again. Her Father had just died a week ago, her mother, yesterday. She wasn't suppose to be there. If she was caught away from her post. The consequences would be devastating. 

Looking at her parents graves, side by side. It almost made her laugh. In death, they had the unity they couldn't fully enjoy in life. Dressed in her Gate Guardian clothes, she sang a lament for them.

Song Here

Just then, she had a vision: The silver millennium. Serenity and Endymoin. Peace and happiness. The vision faded and in its place was her brother and sister. Corrupted by greed and power. Ruling the universe. Her siblings were going to destroy the time line.

That's when she heard the cry go up in the kingdom. 

"King Laratho is attacking the Endymoin Kingdom!" 

=====

Kolana burst into the throne room. "LARATHO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING! The Endymoin Kingdom has been our ally FOR 800 YEARS! Its ludicrous to attack them now!"

Laratho just looked at her. A wide smile on his face. "This is the perfect time to attack them. They were not expecting a thing!"

He looked ready to laugh.

Kolana couldn't believe this. "You attacked and didn't consult me first? I'm precognitions, and your sister. We agree on everything before any of us do anything. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Kolana, its always been majority rules if we did not have an all together choice. And June agreed." That's when the youngest of the 3, the Queen of Pluto stepped from the shadows. "Besides, I'm a precog too. I've seen our success."

"But look at what it does to you." She pleaded. "You may see your future, but you can't see what will not be due to your actions. You can't see what you're destroying." 

"Majority rules Kolana." June said, in a factual tone. "Fall in. Join our efforts. Come on Kolana, we've always done everything together. Why break that tradition now?"

She was silent for a minute. She wanted to be with them, they were her siblings after all. Her best friends.

"No. I am The Gate Guardian now, and I will not abandon my duty. I would rather die than be responsible for this."

"So, you're not going to help us?" Laratho sounded surprised and hurt. June's expression was the same.

"No, of course not. This is insanity. I can't help you."

They looked so hurt for a minute. Then, a wicked smile crossed Laratho's face. "Fine, If you won't help your kingdoms, then you are a traitor. Hence forth, you are banished from the kingdoms of Sularia and Pluto under penalty of imprisonment. Right June?" 

Both girls looked at Laratho in shock. Laratho gave June a stern look and, turning away from them she gave a nod of agreement. "Guards, take this traitor to a dungeon to contemplate her mistakes."

As the guards grabbed her, but Kolana broke free of their grasp and ran out of the palace. June looked at her brother, surprised by his actions.

"Was that wise Laratho? She's just not agreeing with us. Not giving kingdom secrets to our enemies."

"Trust me sister, she'll come back. She can't stand being alone remember? Once the isolation of banishment sets in, she'll be willing to join us. Then we'll be a trio again."

"I hope so." June said, looking rather sad. "I just can't stand to think of poor Kolana out there alone."

"Then don't. We have kingdoms to overthrow."

=====

Her situation did get to Kolana, she missed her siblings dearly and couldn't stand not talking to them. But she dealt with it in a different manor. Instead of running back to Laratho and asking for forgiveness, she joined the Endymoin army in an attempt to stop them. But the combined power of Pluto and Sularia were to much. Kolana's regiments were annihilated. 

1 day, she had heard that Laratho and June had captured Endymoin's main city and were holding the king and his 8yr old son hostage. The next day, Kolana had attacked the fortress. She had entered from a window on the fortress' east side. As dawn's first rays lit the corridor she was a silhouetted figure. Any who attacked her did not live, and if they had they couldn't identify her.

But her siblings knew her to well and had the corridor sealed off and gassed...

=====

When she awoke, she found herself bound in the building's library. And standing over her, were her siblings.

"Hey Kolana." Laratho said, smiling.

"Let me go Laratho."

"Oh come on Lana, don't sound so mean." June said, smiling also. "We only want to help you."

"What do you mean help me? You're ruining the future. How can that possibly help anyone?"

"It can help you sis. Remember how we used to sneak out the castle and play in the woods?"

Kolana had to smile at that. Those were good times.

"And how you used to take the blame for stuff we did?"

"I had to. You were future rulers, and no one cared about me."

"We could have that fun again Kolana. If you help us, we'll be a trio again. With us as rulers, no one will ever ignore you again. You'll go to the events you want to. And we'll always be together. Please Kolana. We miss you. Please?" Their was sincerity in Laratho's voice. His eyes looked desperate for his older sister. Her knowledge, her very presence. When he banished her, he had not calculated how it would effect his own heart. He and June had missed her terribly.

Kolana felt a yearning in her own heart. She knew what they said was true. If they did succeed she would be well taken care of. But this wasn't like the past, when she could just take the blame and everything would be alright. No matter what happened, June and Laratho would have to pay for their actions. Still, she did her best to save them.

"No, I can't. Please, come to your senses. Stop this foolishness before you destroy what this family is sworn to protect." 

Laratho got mad and broke a window. "We're not destroying it! We're helping it! We're helping you! Kolana, don't you see that! We'll be just rulers, you know that!" While Laratho screamed, Kolana worked her bonds with a piece a glass she caught when the window broke. But unknown to her, the glass was magnifying the sunlight passing though it. Its intensified beams landed on some papers on the floor.

"No! I will not help you. My duty forbids it."

"Does this mean that you're putting your work over your family?" Kolana froze. Their father had done the same. She never wanted to be like him, and her siblings knew it. But Kolana was sworn to uphold the duties of the Gate Guardian. At all cost.

"Yes." She answered, to her everlasting disgrace.

Her words broke their heart. They were so shocked for a minute. So hurt. 

"Then you are no sister of ours." June said, her eyes icy despite their tears. "From this moment on, those ties are severed. As you are a traitor to your kingdoms, so also are you a traitor to your family." 

"The love we held for you is forever expelled from our hearts. From this moment on, Kolana, princess of Pluto and Sularia, our sister: Is dead to us"

Her siblings words and harsh tones cut to her very soul. Kolana looked at them in disbelief, but their cold, hateful stares showed they meant every word. 

That's when the fire broke out.

The fire spread faster than expected and soon the whole room was encased with flames. Laratho and June ran while Kolana finished cutting her bonds. Then she helped King Endymoin and his son escape. When she was sure they were safe, she went back to find her siblings.

=====

Laratho and June could not find an escape, so they ended up running to the roof. That's where Kolana found them.

"June! Laratho! Follow me!" She hollered over the flames, but they would not.

"No Gate Guardian! We do not need an enemy to help us!"

"Please! Stop this foolishness before we all die! I'm your sister. Let me help you!" 

"Our sister is DEAD! How dare you dishonor her so!" They said, continuing to back away.

"Don't say that! I'm here! RIGHT HERE! CAN'T YOU SEE ME?! DON'T DO THIS! DON'T ACT LIKE YOU DON'T SEE ME!"

"We see you Gate Guardian. But the 1 we care for is gone."

"Please. Let me help you. LET ME BE YOUR SISTER!"

But they just kept backing away, until they hit the edge, lost their balance, and fell over.

"NOOOO!" Kolana screamed, but it was to late. They were dead. She did not want them to be buried as heathen rulers. So she buried them herself, and sang their favorite song. They had always liked her singing...

=====

When she met up with King Endymoin, he thanked her for her services.

"Where's your siblings?" 

"They're dead." She answered flatly, clouding her sadness with an emotionless tone. Endymoin decided not to press the matter.

"Now that you're... The only heir." Endymoin said, somewhat happily. "You are now Kolana, Queen of Pluto and Sularia."

"No."

"What?"

"I said no. I can't be the Queen of 2 kingdoms and the Gate Guardian as well. There's to much pain involved, and just impossible. You rule them. As 1 people. Let this part of history remain undocumented. Please Endymoin, for me." He saw the pain in her eyes and could not deny her...

End Flashback 

"I had always believed I'd have a family." Trista said, closing the link to the past. "That day, all my dreams were shattered. From that day on I called myself Trista. Sometime later, when the Sailor Scouts for this solar system was established, I was honored Queen Serenity remembered me."

She looked up into Piccolo's eyes, so full of remorse and understanding, and burst into tears once more.

"I had to do it!" She cried, defending her actions. "I had to stop them! If I didn't the Silver Millennium would have never happened. Serena and Darien would have never been born..."

Piccolo continued to hold her until her crying ceased.

"I'm sorry." She said, wiping away the last of her tears. "I know crying is a sign of weakness, but I couldn't hold it in any more."

"I know. Crying is for the young and weak, but that does not mean you can't express your feelings in other ways. You need to relieve yourself of your emotions sometimes. Otherwise, they'll dive you mad. Its one of the reasons I fight. Wait, you sang for your siblings when they died right?"

"Yes."

"And your parents, you sang for them too?"

"Yes. Piccolo, what are you getting at?"

"That's it. Singing is your way to express yourself."

"What do you mean Piccolo? I haven't sang in ages, I gave that up. I design clothes now."*

" A person can have more than 1 way to relieve stress. You've been denying your singing abilities because of the pain and memories attached to it. But a sewing machine won't always be around when you're angry. You need it Kolana-"

"What did you call me?" Trista asked, surprised.

"Kolana. That is your name, isn't it?" 

The two smiled at each other. 

"Besides, Trista is not a very fitting name for you."** He said as he began to leave.

"Piccolo?" Trista's voice called, soft and fragile like a child's. "Don't go."

He crawled back into the bed as she wrapped his strong arms around herself. 

"Demon isn't a fitting title for you either." She said sleepily, pulling his cape over them. "You're just cold."

And if someone were to walk in that room in the morning, that's how they would have found them: Sound asleep with Trista in his arms. As for the fire? It was extinguished by the pouring rain.

*On the show, Trista's dream is to become a fashion designer.

**Trista's name in Japanese is Setsuna, which means "Ruler of the dark realm".

A/Ns: In case you didn't follow the story line: Kolana is Trista's past self. If you have any more questions just put them in you're review and I'll answer them as soon as I can.

It took me a long time to post because my computer's gone viral. _AGAIN!_ At best I'll be able to post once a week. So keep checking ok? 


	15. Chapter 15 Just Another Chapter

Hey y'all! Its been awhile but I'm back! Sorry, but this is going to be one of those chaps that don't really add to the main plot but helps you understand the characters. I know that's kind of annoying, but Chosen 1 brought up a very interesting and valid point. The more I thought about it, the more I realized it couldn't be ignored. Otherwise, my story would not be realistic.

****

Chapter 15- Another Chap I Just Threw into the Mix 

"Bye ChiChi! See ya later!" 

"But Goku whe-" Goku sped off, not wanting to tell ChiChi the truth. He would have told her (If she wasn't such a controlling freak who kept him on a leash *). This was the 3rd time he had felt that strange ki. Usually, it was impossible to detect, unless it had a huge burst of energy. The first 2 times, it had been activated only for a moment and was to fast to track. But last time, he had been able to pin point it. And now, he was going to find its owner.

***** 

Trista was surprised to see the tall man groping through the fridge. "Excuse me sir, but this room is off limits to the general public."

Goku just stared at her blankly.

"You can't be back here."

"OOOHHHH!" Goku shouted in realization. "Hey... you're the one I've been looking for." He started to advance, but Trista backed away. 

"Who are you?" She asked, unconsciously prepared for battle. She wasn't sure of his intentions and did not want to fall victim to any surprise attacks.

But Goku ignored all of this and thrust out his hand in a gesture of friendship. "Hi! My name is Goku!"

Trista couldn't help but to smile at his childish nature.

"I'm called Trista." She said, taking his hand. 

*****

Piccolo was training when he felt a power on the move. 

"Goku" He spat. Instantly, his hated for him burned in his heart. He thought of him when he trained, when he meditated, even when he bathed. Every available moment was used to plan Goku's demise.

Then Piccolo realized where he was headed: To Kolana.** His fury sky rocketed as he sped off at top speed to reach her.

*****

As the 2 new friends laughed at a joke, Piccolo landed between them, blocking Trista from Goku's view like an enraged alpha male.

"Goku."

"Piccolo!" Goku yelled, surprised and concerned. "Run Trista. This guy's dangerous."

But Trista did not run. She was caught in Piccolo's eyes. They were clouded over with such an intense anger and fury. It was almost primal. She had never seen him this angry, or heard the same malice in is voice as when he talked to Goku. For the first time, she was seeing the full dark side of Piccolo, and she was scared for him. 

"I don't want any trouble Picco-"

"Well you got it! You should have never come here. Now, I will rip out your heart and feed it to the wild dogs." 

"Piccolo stop!" Trista said, running to his side.

"STAY OUTTA THIS!" He screamed slapping her to the ground. Trista flew back 3 feet before hitting the floor. Goku started to run to her aid but was stopped by a hard blow to his stomach.

"You die today."

Trista winched as she sat up. It felt like he had broken the side of her face. Still, it was the initial shock of being hit by _Piccolo _that had really floored her. She touched her tender cheek as if it were bleeding. Then, a fierce determination took her._ I'm going to stop him_. She thought. _Even if it kills me_.

"Piccolo!" She yelled, stopping his choke-hold on Goku and grabbing him by the shoulders. "Stop this insanity! What do you have against this man?" What did he have against him? What _didn't _he have against him? That moron had everything he didn't. Family, friends, appreciation, respect and power. Yes power. Somewhere in the deep recesses of his mind, Piccolo had come to terms with the fact that Goku would always be the stronger of the 2. Which is why he had to rely on his brilliant strategic mind instead of brute strength and luck. 

Like Goku. 

That idiot couldn't read, could barely count, and was very close to being legally retarded. Piccolo was not only intelligent, but had the ability to _apply _that knowledge. And yet, Goku had everything he did not. Everything just seemed to fall into his lap. While _he _on the other hand, had to fight for every tiny thing. Goku had even had the audacity to deny him a warrior's death. Thus, shaming him with his pity. Now, he may even take Kolana away from him. Just like Kami would have if he hadn't shielded her presence from him. His only friend... He was not willing to share her with his mortal enemy. But of course, he couldn't say this. So he stated the obvious:

"He killed my father."

Trista looked at Goku in surprise. "Is this true?"

"Weeell yeah... But-he-was-really-evil-and-I-had-to-kill-him."

"There, its justified."

"What?!"

"It hurts but its true. If your father was evil and Goku had to kill him his actions were justified. The death of your father is no reason to pursue him."

"But I have to kill him-"

"Like you were going to kill me?"

Piccolo stopped, and stared at her with renewed shock.

"...You knew?"

"Oh yes. Its hard not to notice such cold eyes boring into your soul. I knew every time you were watching me. That day n the woods, and at the river... A killer like you does not pay a female that kind of attention because you like her. I knew you sensed something. That was confirmed the day you said you think of me 'as a person with great power.' Even though that was after you stopped stalking me. I don't know what made you stop, or what made you start talking to me, but I know this: I do not wish to see blood shed. Spare his life, as you have spared mine. Or as the Guardian of Time I will make you regret it." Then Trista stormed off, leaving the 2 rivals alone.

"You heard her." Piccolo said. "She has spared your life today, but know this:" He said, grabbing Goku by his shirt and pulling him to eye level. "There is nothing I would enjoy more than seeing your warm blood rippling down in cascades of mortality. I never want to see you here again. I never want to see you with _her _again. If I do, I will surely kill you." 

Goku called nimbus and flew off, not fully understanding what he had just witnessed. _Geez! You'd think he liked her or something_...

*****

Piccolo followed Trista into the woods nearby. "Why did you do that?! Why did you make me stop?"

"Because you're being irrational." She said, sounding every bit of the princess she was. A very angry princess. "You have no good substantial reason to kill that man."

"I don't need one. I'm the Demon King-"

"Exactly. You're not Piccolo. Piccolo is aloof and stoic, but he's a good man. A man who underneath his cold mannerisms wishes to be loved and appreciated."

"The Piccolo you know is a lie." 

"No he isn't. I see him deep in his eyes when we talk. His _true _self, not you. You're not Piccolo, you are only a part of him. The epitome of his one fatal flaw: His hatred." 

"Silence!" He raises a hand to strike her again, but she stopped him this time. As their eyes met, their were familiarity in them. They were the hate and rage filled eyes of The Demon king, and the cold, serious eyes of an livid Princess of Pluto.

"You are angry, and you have a right to be. But to let that anger fester into contempt for all the world is lunacy. It is this lunacy, that you hold to with all your might, that will ultimately be your undoing. As long as you hate Goku, you will hunt him all the days of your life. Leaving no time for pleasure. You will spend every waking hour thinking of ways to destroy him. And while he lives happily, you will waste away. A slave to your hate, and to Goku as well since your anger centers on him." She never looked away from his eyes, which by now a reflection of the fires of hell. 

"Your hate blinds you, clouds your thinking, and only allows you to see what it wants you to see. As long as you hate Goku, he controls you."

"NO ONE CONTROLS ME!"

"NOT EVEN YOURSELF? You're hatred, not lucid thinking is the cause of all you actions. And as long as you hold on to that hatred it will consume and control you. Like Goku." 

She turned from him as stalked out of the woods. She went straight to her sewing machine, blasted the radio, and furiously set to work. 

*****

Piccolo was beyond infuriated. He went to train, but no matter how hard he tried he could not hit his double.

"What's wrong?" It taunted. "Is your hate 'blinding you'?" Piccolo panted, more from his anger and confusion than anything else. "She's not right. *pant* She can't be right. *pant*" 

He put as much force as possible into his next punch. And hit nothing but air. He was rewarded with a hard knee in his stomach. Causing blood to spew from his mouth. He tried to elbow him but missed again. 

"She's *pant* not right. My anger's _not _blinding me. *pant*pant* There's NO WAY she's right!" Still he fought miserably. His double assaulted him and beat him ragged. 

*gasp* "She can't be right..." He gasped, falling to his knees in utter exhaustion. "There's *pant* There's no way..." That's before he blacked out.

"Uhh..." He awoke several hours later in a daze. His rage, only a cloudy memory. As he looked at the endless stars above, he realized that no matter what happened, in the end all that was left was the truth : She was right. She was absolutely right. He rose, his head throbbing a bit, and went off to see her.

*****

Trista looked at her new dark red dress. Her first attempt had been a complete failure due to her anger. But the second was much nicer. It had 1 strap and went down to just below her knees. From there, the dress went diagonal to just above her ankle. It was a rather fine dress. Just then, she felt a breeze.

"Hello Piccolo. I was expecting you a bit earlier." She said plainly. Piccolo couldn't help but notice the dress. It looked so lovely on her. It accented her eyes and focused the eyes on her shapely curves. But he quickly banished these thoughts and focused on what he came for. 

"You were right." 

"I know." Trista answered, sitting on her bed. "But I must ask your forgiveness. True as they may be, my words were (ironically) spoken out of anger. I'm sorry."

" You have nothing to be sorry for, but I do. In my anger I hit you. And tried to hit you a second time." He moved closer and knelt down before. "But I swear to you Kolana," He said, taking her hand in his. "I will never let my anger control me again."

Trista wasn't quite sure of what to say. She had felt such a sensation when he held her hand. She didn't want him to stop. Piccolo didn't either, but he was unfamiliar with such emotions and sensations. And neither knew how to tell the other without destroying their fragile friendship. So Piccolo got up and began to leave.

"Wait Piccolo." 

He turned to face her.

"When you attacked Goku... Was it _just _because you hate him?"

"I don't know. All my feelings just blended together at the time. So I really couldn't say."

"Oh."

Piccolo left with Kolana on his mind. He wasn't sure of what he thought of her now, but he knew it wasn't as just a friend.

*****

As Trista changed into her night gown, she found herself thinking of Piccolo. He was rather valiant whether he knew it or not. He usually was a little candid, but he was a man of honor. And he was so tall... And his voice was so deep and rich... And he was so strong, but not arrogant or over confidant... He wasn't the jealous type either. Or was he? She couldn't tell, but if he had seen her laughing with Goku, might it have sent him into a jealous rage? That only happens when you like someone a lot. Which of course, was why she asked. But since he honestly didn't know, she couldn't either.

__

It would have been nice. She thought as she slipped into bed. _Just once, to have someone jealous over me. Especially if it was Piccolo_... _I may never be so lucky, but... I do like him. A lot. If only I could tell him_... 

* OH! Did you just read that! *0_0* Oh well, its true. 

** Unless you forgot, Kolana is Trista's birth name in this story. By calling her so, Piccolo acknowledges her as she was in her past (and in his own mind): Sweet, simple, and . 

Kolana is a name known only to those form her past (who are all coincidentally dead) and knew her more personally. By calling her this, and letting him do so, both recognize Piccolo's meaning to her. And her meaning to him as well. 

A/Ns: I would like to thank all my friends who helped me with this Chapter: Chosen 1, DreamWraith, . I couldn't have done it without you. *Gives them big hugs and double chocolate chip cookie dough* 

Well, gotta hurry with the next chap. I only pray I can get it out by my new personal deadline.

By the way, I'm sorry posting is going so slow now. But there's really little I can do about it.

Gee... I was really hoping to get through this story without mentioning Goku of anyone else. But this chap wouldn't have worked so well without him. *sigh* Oh well, maybe next time right?

Isn't FanFic great? I mean, I wouldn't be able to write little notes like this if I was publishing a book. Then I'd have to leave you all on your lonesomes without little notes and cute gestures written in ascetics **. *content sigh* I love FanFic... 


	16. Chapter 16 Under Shaded Trees of Twiligh...

Special note to DreamWraith I did like you suggested and it was great. I didn't even notice all the white thingies! Thanks for reminding me, I had forgotten all about them! ^-^ 

**Chapter 16- **

Trista looked at the vast landscape before her. It was a beautiful, summer night. The gentle breeze caressed her skin, blowing the aroma of flowers her way. She looked at the full moon bavoe her, then to the keys in her hand. Just yesterday, she had found them ½ buried in a place she had looked a thousand times before. They looked like some one had hid them there recently. _Probably some kid_.

   Now that she had them, she could find the men who attacked her. She could go to her own time and ask the scouts for help. Or she could go to the unknown whereabouts of her Garnet Staff, but she didn't. she liked it here to much. She liked Piccolo to much, but she couldn't resign her position. She was the soul survivor of her line. 

"I wouldn't be if I had some children." She thought aloud starting to get a dreamy look in her eyes.

"I would never treat them like my father did. I'd be more like my mother, sweet and caring, but firm on the rules. And I'd sing to them and never smother them with lessons." She made a grimace at the thought. 

*Sigh* "But there's only one person I would ever want to have children with." She said, for a moment looking rather sad. "But he would have to love me as well. Maybe he does. I never can tell with him. But if he didn't… And I told him…" She shook her mind of the thought.

"Either way my mind's made up. I'll stay… At least, for a while longer."

As she gazed into the last rays of the sun it accented the majestic landscape. _Life is so perfect_. She thought as she began to sing: 

_Summer breeze, makes me feel fine._

_Blowing through the jasmine in my mind._

"Singing to the moon again?" Piccolo teased, landing beside her.

"Yes. I hope is doesn't bother you."

"It doesn't."

There was a small silence as Trista debated telling him of her feelings, but Piccolo spoke first.

"Kolana, hoe did you first get here? 

"I was in pursuit of some trespassers. Or rather, they were in pursuit of me."

"What do you mean?"

Trista explained the confrontation at the gates. Piccolo couldn't believe it. _Those are the same guys Kami told me about! Oh S!@#!_ But he decided not to let her know of this. Another decision he would live to regret. But he enjoyed Trista's company, and thought it was a problem he could take care of later.

"What's interesting," Trista said, stared out into the sunset. "I remember them saying something about Tarj. They said he was a god of darkness. So I looked through the past of many alternate dimensions and found that Tarj was never really a god. He was a powerful magician of the dark arts who had a taste for woman. One day, he saw a beautiful woman and decided he would, *ahem* 'take her take maiden head.' But the woman adamantly refused, claiming she was happily married. So, he cast a spell and the moment she looked into his eyes, she fell 'in love' with him. Well, he slept with her and when her husband found out he killed him and gorged out one of his eyes. He cast it in an unbreakable crystal and gave it to his wife, as a reminder of her infidelity. The tale of Tarj was rather popular in those days and the story was exaggerated until Tarj was god with a large set of followers."

"What happened to the eye?"

"The leader had it when they attacked me. Since the eye belonged to such a powerful magician and they jewel was fashioned from contempt and pain, it still posses a lot of power. *humph* People always exaggerate stories of that kind. Like poor Coronus…" 

"Wait, you spoke of him before. Isn't he the god of time where you come from?"

"So people say. Prof. Baylin Coronus was a famous scientist long ago. He created the Time Gates, and gave my family the gift and relics of time." She tightened her grip on her keys, as if they would suddenly disappear. "When he died, there was a great feud between his descendants and my ancestors. They wanted to take the relics from us and guard the gate themselves. But Eternity's word binds us, and they cannot have the duty until all of my line has passed on. Which may not belong…"

They sat in silence. Piccolo was looking into the night, and Trista was looking at him. He was a closed book. No matter how much she tried, she could never be sure of what he was thinking. She loved that about him. Such intrigue. She wanted to explore his depths forever.

Suddenly, she could resist no longer. On impulse, she kissed his cheek. It was a soft kiss, but warm and pleasant. She smiled in spite of herself. Then, realizing what she was doing she pulled away. 

Piccolo looked straight ahead, a surprised look on his face.     

 "Did you just kiss me?"

"…Yes." Trista said, looking abashed. "I-so-sorry-I-should-have-asked-…" She rambled.

Piccolo heard none of her words. What just happened? The action had caught him off guard but that's not not what surprised him. It was what he felt. Such an intense burst of emotion. It was…He felt so much… of her… 

Suddenly, he became aware of Trista's ramblings. He simply placed two fingers over her mouth to silence her. 

"No. I liked it."

 It had started to drizzle but neither seemed to care as they looked into each other's eyes.

He kissed her again. Just as light, but with more intensity. He pressed in, hoping to get more of her. She leaned back in response. Piccolo's body seemed to be working on its own but he didn't care. All he knew is that he wanted all of her. Her very soul to merge with his own and the two become one. 

Trista felt a surge of anticipation as his hand went up her shirt. But hen a very old rule, for which she had long since given up hope of ever needing came to mind. She wanted to curse that rule now, but she could not bring herself to break it.

"No." She said, pushing herself on her elbows. "We can't do this. Not yet."

Piccolo wasn't quite sure what they were about to do, but he knew she was right. He gave her a firm nod of agreement.

"But we can still kiss right?"

Trista gave a small giggle at his boyish question. "Yes. We can still kiss."

And so they did under they full moon's gaze. Shaded by tress of twilight, and socked in love's dew.         

AN: In case you were wondering, to 'take a maiden head' is to take a girl's virginity. I'm sorry if you were a little disappointed in this chap guys, but I don't believe in sex before marriage.  

This chapter is dedicated to my friend TiffyAngel. Who took me under her wing and cares for others as the Guardian Angel she is.   


	17. Chapter 17 Forgotten But Not Gone

Stone Warrior- Hello. The Author has asked me to return to do the... what is this called? I forgot. 

PW: I dunno. The 'Pre chap pep talk?'

/I stare at her. Truly baffled by her 'insight'/ 

PW: *sarcastically* Ha. Ha. I'm just a bit fried from Exam Week

Stone Warrior- Oh yes. Exam Week.

/ Reminisces on the week of her rocking back and forth in a fetal position chanting the words: 'I have to pass.'/ 

Stone Warrior-Also, in the last chapter, the author used a selection from a song called 'Summer Breeze'. It's written by Chicago so I'm told. 

PW: Chicago's a great band. One of my all time favs. Hey, what's 1 of yours SW?

Stone Warrior- My favorite bands are quite ill relevant to this story. 

PW: *Rolls eyes* Hey guys, I'm sorry it took so long to get this out. Thank God I got computer time today. But with things the way they are, and writer's block on the horizon. *Writer's block waves to me. I shudder* Thing's have taken a turn for the worst. 

Stone Warrior- Seems life is imitating art.

PW: *covers SW's mouth: SHHH!

****

Chapter 17- Forgotten But Not Gone 

"What is it Kami?" Mr. Popo asked. Kami had been standing over the edge of the Lookout, clutching his heart.

"Its Piccolo. A great change has occurred in him. He feels..." Kami let a strange smile creep across his face.

"My son feels complete. Whole somehow. As if his soul has... Merged with another. .. And that's a bond that will never be broken." With a sigh he looked to another part of the Earth. *Sigh* "I'd hate to disturb him, but he's the only one who can take care of this now. And it's partly his fault anyway." He looked back to Piccolo and the strange woman he was with. "My poor son. Soon, your whole world will come crashing down on you." 

*****

Trista did not wish to return to the bar. So, the two laid down in the grass and gazed at the stars. At 1st, they tried to identify every constellation, but they slowly came to realized that there was no point and simply stared into the vastness of the heavens. 

Now, Trista laid happily in Piccolo's arms. She snuggled closer to him and put her head on his chest. Piccolo shifted in his sleep and put his arm around her protectively. Neither had ever been so happy.

She listened to his heartbeat. It was such a comfort. It was all real. _He _was real. _I never want to go back_. She thought._ Back to the way I was_. _I just want to stay with him forever_.

Piccolo lay in a deep, satisfying sleep. A strange smile lay on his face as his subconscious filled with thoughts of her. 

PICCOLO!

He was bolted to conscientiousness by his counterpart, Kami.

What is it Kami? He was annoyed by Kami's intrusion, but was too happy to really care.

It's the 3 I told you to watch. You were wrong. They are a danger to the entire universe.

I know that now. But if they're still looking for the Dragon Balls, then the Earth's Special Forces will stop them. Piccolo thought, shifting a little in annoyance.

I once thought the same. But they already defeated Goku.

Piccolo eyes shot open in shock. WHAT?! BU- BUT HOW?

Goku had the 4 Star Dragon Ball so i assumed it would stop there. But they cast a spell over his family. They don't even remember ever owning the Dragon Ball. Those 3 just took the ball right off of Gohan's hat and left like they owned the place.

Who?

You're a fool my son. You looked only at their physical, not magical power. This could have been stopped earlier, but you didn't wish to do what I ask. Now, the whole world's in danger, and its your fault.

But how is a wish for undepleting power so dangerous?

With that, their magical power would be unrivaled by many. What did you think they were going to do with all that power when they got it? Their clever, and _that's _their true power comes from. You would have realized that if you had simply been patience and did as I ask. Now, the world, and everything you hold dear will be destroyed.

Piccolo didn't know what to do. Kami was right. 

I'll take care of it.

Piccolo looked at Trista._ I'm not going to loose you. _

He got up slowly, so as to not disturb Trista. But before he left the placed a light kiss on her cheek. 

"See ya." He whispered.

Trista's eyes shot open immediately. She felt the urgency in his heart and knew he had some important task to perform. She wanted to get up and ask why he was leaving, but they both knew if she did that; he wouldn't want to leave. And might stay. She couldn't allow that. So she laid still until she was sure he was gone. Then, she got up and followed him. 

*****

Piccolo ran to the unusual ki signal. Conveniently it wasn't far. But his thoughts were elsewhere at the moment. _I can't believe myself. I acted like a silly human, just because she kissed me... Even though that was amazing... and wonderful... and- What am I thinking? I have to focus on my task. For her sake_. 

Then Piccolo spotted them. The three were looking for a proper spot to perform their ceremony when Piccolo dropped in.

"You 3 have caused me enough trouble. Now I'll kill you."

The 3 only gave an unworried smile. As Piccolo charged them, Cush stepped forward and attempted to stop him. Of course, Cush wasn't prepared for the 2 ki blast Piccolo fired 10 inches from his face. Cush barely dodged them. But he grabbed Piccolo by his foot and swung him around. Piccolo crashed into a nearby tree. Then Piccolo charged him again, the fires of Hell in his eyes. This time, Cush met him head on and grabbed him by the hands. It was now a battle of brute strength. Piccolo was slowly gaining ground as he pushed Cush back. 

"Hurry up you guys!" Cush yelled to his companions. "I'm not sure how long I can hold him." 

Cush's companions had been preparing for a spell this whole time.

"Just a few more seconds." Satyr told him, as he poured the herbs into his hand. 

Cush didn't think he could last that long. This green thing was already crushing his hands into bloody masses. In desperation, Cush head butted him. "OW! Your head must be made of rocks!" 

A sadistic smiled crossed Piccolo's face as he shot him with his laser beam eyes* 

"AHHH!" Cush let go on his hold as his eyes burned. 

Piccolo then started toward the others. But now it was too late. Hoium and Satyr stared chanting, and within seconds. Piccolo was asleep. Satyr ran to Cush, who was writhing on the ground. He stepped back in horror when he got the big man to face him.

"GREAT TARJ!" He screamed as he gazed upon this mighty behemoth.

There were smoking holes where his pupils used to be.

"HE' BLIND! HOIUM COME QUCIK HE'S BLIND! CUSH IS BLIND!"

Hoium came and quickly examined his friend. 

"Please tell me he'll be ok." Satyr pleaded tears in his eyes. "PLEASE MASTER! PLEASE!"

Hioum tried all he knew, but nothing would heal their friend.

"It seems that his wound was given to him by a demon. You know we can't undo what a demon has done. They have greater authority then us."

They both looked at the green being lying before them.

"He looks nothing like the demons of our demention."

"I know, but if we can't heal Cush, that is our only explanation."

Satyr looked at Piccolo with newfound hatred.

"Let's kill him." He said, his eyes full of a cruelty Hoium never saw there before. Hoium couldn't help but be proud. That was the one element his student had been missing.

Satyr prepared for a destruction spell.

'NOOOOO!"

To their own surprise, Trista stepped out of the brush and ran to Piccolo's side.

"Don't kill him! I beg of you!"

Hoium smiled more. This was all to perfect.

"How much do you care for this creature?" He asked. 

"I'd give my very life for him." Trista stated looking serious.

"Prefect. You come with us and we will spare his life."

"You must promise to leave him alone."

"Only if he comes after us will we harm him. But how do we know you won't trick us?"

"My word is my bond. Let him live, and I will do all you ask without question."

"Done."

Hoium lifted the spell off Piccolo. A look confusion covered his face when his eyes landed on Trista.

"I never got to repay you." She said solemnly. "For saving my life. Now my debt is repaid. Don't follow me ok?"

Then She turned her back to him and followed toe trio, who helped the blinded comrade.

"Kolana? Kolana no!"

He tried to follow but a barrier stopped him.

"Kolana! KOLANA! "

*He really does have laser eyes for those who didn't know. 

PW: Sorry for the wait. But my life is a little hectic right now. My life really did imitate this story. Everything perfect, then BAM! 

Stone Warrior- Path Walker you have to get up. 

PW: *ignoring him and furiously typing* Just let me write the next chap before this writer's block sets in. *Writer's block makes itself comfy on he couch. I look very nervous*

Stone Warrior- But you haven't eaten anything all day. 

PW: Yes I have! *Stomach growls.* Ok So I forgot, just 1 more cha 

/We battle for the computer counsel. The battle is pretty even until I tickle her. Then I fling her over my shoulder and write this down for fear she will kill me if I don't. Her screams can be heard as I carry her to the kitchen./ 

Path Walker's Screams- Let me go Stone Warrior! You'll regret this! I'll make you sure of it! Put me down Stone Warrior! Stone Warrior! 


	18. Chapter 18 Darkness

****

Chapter 18- Darkness 

"4 days. 4 days and I still can't find her!" Piccolo said, utterly frustrated. "Not even a trace!" He slammed his fist into a tree and as it exploded into splinters. Sighing, he took out Trista's transformation pen. He had found it long ago, but unable to unlock its secret, he had forgotten about it. It had never even occurred to him that it could belong to Trista. Now, after that fateful night, the small token held so much meaning. As he gazed at it, his heart was almost overcome with sorrow. 

"I've been such a fool. I ignored all the warning signs, let myself get distracted and side tracked. I thought it could wait 'till tomorrow. I thought it could all wait until tomorrow. I and forgotten that tomorrow is promised to none. Why? Why did you give yourself for me? My life was never that important. Kolana..."

Get a hold of yourself! 

__

Oh great. Thought Piccolo. _Another lecture from Kami_. After Trista left, Piccolo had no choice but to tell Kami of her presence and position. He had gotten a good lecture for keeping her a secret, but he didn't care. He was glad he did it. He wouldn't have gotten to know her... To love her if he had. 

This isn't your entire fault. She knew they were here. She knew they were dangerous. Yet, she told no one. She ignored her duties as the Time Guardian. The least she could do was give her life for someone from this time.

SILENCE! I WON'T STAND FOR YOU BAD MOUTHING HER OLD MAN! Piccolo said, his callous nature returning. Have you found anything?

Yes. I've been looking through the records of the former guardians and I think I found a technique that just mat negate the cloaking spell and reveal their location.

Did you perform it yet?

No.

Then why Are You TALKING TO ME?!

Such impatience. This will take a few hours.

*****

"Let's rest here." Hoium said. The group set down their provisions and began to set up camp. Due to Cush's injury, Trista had become an extra set of hands that the group was grateful for. Since she was there on her own accord, and bound by her word, she had no ropes or chains.

Cush felt so useless. He was once the strong house, the corner stone of the group. He kept Hoium from killing Satyr for his repetitive questions. He helped Satyr with his studies and Hoium with any problems that arose. And HE was the 1 to set up camp, but not anymore. Though he was getting use to his private realm of darkness, he still felt useless. He never realized how much he cherished his sight. Now that it was gone... 

At 1st, he just wanted to die. He found it hard to do anything. Walk, study, even eat. But when he was learning how to fight, his teacher taught him how to use his other senses when 1 was unavailable. He had almost forgotten that training, and though he did not wish to learn it at the time, he was glad he had learned it now. It had greatly helped him in this time of life. His fighting abilities had not only been up to par in the last 2 days; he had actually exceeded his former abilities. Since he no longer had his sight, his other senses were heightened. No longer reliant on his sight, Cush was able to focus better on more subtle elements of fighting.

Still, he angry and wanted revenge on the demon. The last thing he had seen was those eyes, so cocky and glowing red with sadistic cruelty. Of course, due to Hoium's deal with the time witch, he could do nothing to avenge his sight. But once their task was done, he planned on destroying the demon the witch called Piccolo.

Satyr was setting up the rest of their campsite; Hoium handed Trista a drink.

"Can I ask you something?" He said, handing her the cup.

"What?"

"Why did you do it? That demon would sooner kill you than return the favor."

"Because he's different." Trista said calmly.

Hoium let out a hearty laugh. "He's a demon, the worst of evil's minions. See what he did to Cush? Only a demon could do it. He's no different from any other." 

"No, you're wrong." Trista said defiantly. "That's not how he really is. His true self is kind and sweet. All the makings of a prince."

"That's only what you perceive as his true self."

"What do you mean?" Trista asked, a hint of anger in her voice.

"Exactly what I said." Hioum retorted, also getting angry. "When you look at him, you see what you want to see. Some anti-hero, or some hope for him. But he's a demon, his destiny is to kill and rot in Hell. Not even you can change that."

Trista felt her delicate heart shattering at his words. Hoium caught the look on her face and suddenly it was all clear to him.

"You _love _him don't you? Ha! A woman of light loves a creature of the darkness!"

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!" Trista screamed. It was true, she did love him. He was the only person she had ever loved. She could not deny it, nor would she stand for her love to be taunted so. But still, Hoium laughed.

"Don't you see?" Hoium said, once he stopped laughing. "You've opened his eyes to a world he cannot have. He's a demon, and no one can love him, especially not a witch like you." 

What was left of Trista's composure was gone. His words were too painful, and seemingly too true to except. Tears unwillingly made their way down her face as he talked.

"Your purpose is to protect while his s to destroy. Such a love would never work. It's illogical."

"Illogical? I've seen the illogical work everyday of my life! And I Will Make This Work. You Hear Me?! I WILL MAKE THIS WORK!" She screamed before storming off. 

"Not if you're dead." Hoium said sadly.

"Master! Master!" Satyr said, running down a nearby hill. "I found a suitable place for the ritual."

"Excellent. Do we have all that's required?"

"All except the Time Staff."

"Good. We'll do it tonight."

***********************

As darkness covered the earth, Piccolo finally got the answer he was waiting for.

Piccolo. Come to the Lookout. I may have found her.

Due to his sire's memories, Piccolo easily found the Lookout.

"Where is she old man?" 

"There." Kami said, pointing to a spot on the planet. " If you fly your fastest, you should get there in about 4 minutes."

"I'll make it 2." Piccolo said as he started to leave.

"Wait." Kami said. "Take this with you." He placed a senzu bean in his hand. "It's my only 1. Now-"

"I know what it does old man." Piccolo said.

"Save her child. You don't have much time." 

Piccolo nodded in agreement. He once again started to leave, but before he did he said the 2 words Kami never thought he'd hear:

"....Thank you."

Kami fainted on the spot. 

*****

As darkness covered the earth, the magicians began their ritual. Trista lay on a stone slab; her melancholy yet dutiful expression was a mirror of her heart.

__

Oh Great Tarj

god of Darkness...

She did not run.

She felt no fear.

__

In these shadows 

Give us your blessing...

This was her duty, and always had been.

__

With the offering of this life...

It was so clear to her now. 

__

Give us her power... 

As she approached the veil between life and death. 

He mind came to realize. 

__

Give us he strength...

That one of the silhouetted figures from her dream...

__

As we imbibe her life...

Her inspiration. 

Was Piccolo. 

_As you feats on her soul._

__

I do this for you....Piccolo. The dagger plunged through her heart. She let out a gasp of pain as her blood gushed over the stone. The magicians quickly gathered it and consumed it. (A/N: EWWW!)

As they felt power coursing through them, Trista's world was covered in darkness. As the visions of the dying passed her only 1 word resounded in her mind: _Piccolo_...

A/N: I didn't see the Piccolo saga on DB. So if there is anything wrong in this chap (or story for that matter) please forgive me and tell me in your review.

I'm SOOOO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG! PLZ FORGIVE ME! T_T


	19. Chapter 19 Back to the Begining

"So... What do you think it is?" Sakura asked, looking at the staff curiously.

"How should I know?" Li said. The 2 looked at the time staff again.

"Maybe its a new card captor's wand."

"We tried that, it didn't respond to the cards at all. Except for the time card, that weird bulb glowed a little but that's it. Forget it Sakura, the thing is useless."

"I can't Li, maybe it means a new card captor is coming and-"

The 2 were interrupted by a bright light. Out of it came a young man holding a key.

"I'll take that." He said, grabbing the staff. He held it high in the air, and the Orb started to glow. And with another flash, he was gone. 

The 2 children stared at each other, confused.

"So uh... How about them Yankees?"

*****

With a flash Satyr returned. "I got it." He said, waving the staff triumphantly. 

"Good. Now Cush will hold it while I attempt to release the Orb." 

"You do know how, right Hoium?"

"Uh, why of course I do! Piece of cake!"

Cush did as told. Hioum went up to the staff, and tried to pull the Orb off. Of course, this didn't work.

"Come *tug* on you *pull* stupid *pull* Orb *tug* Come off!"

Satyr looked at his master with wide eyed confusion.

"Master, what are you doing?"

"Trying *pull* to get this *tug* off the *tug* staff"

"And that's your ingenious plan of how to do it? Didn't The Book of Spells say how?"

Hoium looked down at the ground. "Well uh..."

"The book did say how to do this ritual... Right?" 

"Well... No. Actually, I'm just winging it."

"WINGING IT?!" Satyr and Cush yelled. 

"YOU MEAN WE'VE BEEN HERE ALL THIS TIME AND YOU'VE BEEN MAKING THIS UP AS WE WENT ALONG!? THIS MAY NOT EVEN WORK! WE COULD ALL-" 

"HEY! All spells have to be made up at 1 point!"

Cush agreed with Hoium's statement and relented from beating him, but Satyr was worried. Words that his master had spoken to him long ago had been repeating in his mind lately: 

If we drink her blood, we'll not only be able to wield the Orb, but we'll temporarily harbor time magic within ourselves...

The moment Satyr had drank her blood, he had a vision of blinding light. Nothing more, but he remembered the pain of that light... And he feared it. Now that it was known they were making up a dangerous spell... 

"GOT IT!" Hoium yelled. 

"Did you get it off?" Cush asked.

"No. But I figured out how to. Orb, I command you in the names of Eternity and Coronus to reveal your true power!"

A bright red flash omitted from the orb as it was released from the staff.

*****

Piccolo came to a sudden stop as he reached his destination. The 1st thing he saw were the 3 men, 1 of them trying to pull something off some kind of walking stick. But then his eyes fell on Trista. Her oddly colored blood forming a pool on the stone and the ground nearby. Her body convulsed a little as her eyes became blank. He rushed to her side.

"Kolana? Kolana here, eat this." He shoved the senzu in her mouth and furiously worked it for her. Forcing her to swallow, he watched, and waited. And though her body was trying, she couldn't heal. 

"God. She must not have enough ki left to make the senzu work." He knew that if a body did not have enough ki, the attempt to heal may take all the ki that's left, causing a quicker death.* Desperate, he pressed her body to his. 

"Don't die." He pleaded quitely. Unbidden tears weld in his eyes, but he was to distraught to notice. "I still need you." He said, taking her cold hand. "I'll always need you." He whispered, not realizing that his hand was glowing.

*****

It was so cold. And so dark, but she could just make out a figure over her. _It must be... Death. Waiting for me_. Her soul felt like crying. All her life she only wanted a simple life, but it just wasn't possible. _Well, I'm glad I got this 1 year. To live that life... And to meet him.... Goodbye Piccolo. I'm sorry we couldn't have a life together_. 

But just then, she felt a sudden heat, from her hand. It spread through her like wild fire, shattering all signs of death. And this heat, it felt like him. Her love. Her piccolo. The darkness was replaced by the brightness of his soul, and as that cleared she could see him clearly. 

*****

"P-Piccolo?" He looked down to see Trista, looking as if she had awoken from a dream.

"Kolana?" His face turned to a grateful smile. "The senzu worked."

"No." She said, wiping the tear from his face. "It was your love that saved me." She held up their hands to reveal they were glowing. "You gave me your own ki. And still are." 

He looked down at their hands in surprise. He hadn't realized he was. He quickly let go of her hand. 

"We can discuss this later." he said, regaining his composure and handing Trista her transformation pen. "Right now, we have some serious ass kicking to do." 

Trista suddenly remembered why she had been dying in the 1st place and looked in the direction in which Piccolo was baring his fangs. The magicians were handling the orb with the time keys as reigns to hold it in place. 

"Fools. They're going to kill us all." Piccolo looked at her curiously. "The orb is to strong for anyone to control. They think the keys can hold it, but that won't work for long. We can't let them drop the orb. We'll die if they do."

"Well then, what are we talking for?" And with that they sprang into action. 

Piccolo powered up and rushed to attack, but Cush could hear his approach and sprang into action. Piccolo was met with a stunning blow to the face. Blood sprayed from his nose on impact. Piccolo stumbled back and quickly checked his nose. It was bleeding, but not broken. 

He let his fist express his anger as he assaulted the man. To his surprise, Cush was able to block a great deal of his punches. _How can a blind man be this good?_

Cush listened hard for the sound of the air parting over his fist. And quickly dodged the attack.

"I'll make you pay," he said as he ferociously assailed him. " For what you did to me."

Piccolo had had enough of this. He charged a ki ball and shot it straight through his opponent. Cush landed on the ground with a thud. 

"Wha-" 

"The 1st time I underestimated you. This time, you caught me off guard. Those are the only reasons you lived this long." And with another quick blast, Cush was no more. 

In a matter of seconds Trista became Sailor Pluto, guardian of time. She looked at her garnet rod sadly. Without the orb, it was only a shell of its former glory. Then, she called: "Garnet orb, return." 

At the sound of her voice, and the potency of her blood, the orb frantically tried to escape the grasp of the magicians to heed the call of its true master. But they would not give up so easily. They pulled back and soon it became a sort of tug-of-war between the magicians and the orb itself. Pluto bent down to pick up the staff and discovered all to late the barrier. 

Satyr, thought his vision meant the time witch would get the staff and orb and kill them. To keep that from happening, he had cast a barrier spell over the staff. 

Just Pluto had realized this, the orb broke their grasp and went to the staff. She was caught in the cross fire. Pluto's eyes grew wide as the orb headed for her. 

The next thing Piccolo knew there was an eruption of some sort. When the red light faded he saw Pluto holding the orb. A red aura surrounded them both and her eyes were an eerie shade of blood red. She turned her head to face the magicians, and a bright light came from the orb. Pain engulfed them as the light grew brighter. It was the last thing either of them saw.

The light stopped and soon after so did Pluto's state. As the aura disappeared she fell to her knees. 

"Kolana?" piccolo ran to her side.

"I'm fine Piccolo." She said with a smile.

"But I thought the orb would kill you."

"I did too. But once I held it, it felt... familiar. As if, I'm apart of it somehow. Like the keys are."** 

"Finally," Piccolo said. "We can live in peace. Together." Suddenly, Pluto looked very sad. 

"No." She said, biting back tears. "We can't."

Confusion etched Piccolo's face.

"When I was apart of the orb, I realized i made a grievous mistake. I shouldn't have stayed. If I wasn't here, in this town, with these people, things would have been different. I have disturbed the timeline." 

Piccolo was starting to understand what she meant. But he couldn't imagine saving her, just to lose her.

"Please Kolana," He said, holding her close, and looked into her tear brimmed eyes. "Stay here. With me." 

And for a moment, she almost said yes. But she pulled away. "No. I-I can't. It was Gohan who was suppose to heal your heart. Not me. I-" She looked down at the orb, as if it held the support she needed.

"This orb... It is the very essence of time. And memory, is closely tied to it." 

Piccolo eyes widened. He understood that clearly. No, not only was he going to lose her, but...

"Though it does not control memory itself, it can manipulate it a bit. Time can't be erased, nor can it be allowed to stop. For time must continue to its end. But I- my time here can't be remembered, but it can't be erased either. So... It must be forgotten."

He fought back the wave of emotion coming over him. He didn't want to lose her, not when he had just discovered love and its glory. But... He knew her. He trusted her, and she was having a hard enough time with this. No, he would be strong for her. That was what she needed, not some sentimental claud. He understood that in the end, they were both soldiers, bound to their own separate fates. And as much as he hated to let her go, they both knew it was the best thing. 

He looked at her, and smiled a melancholy smile. "I understand. And I must accept it." 

She smiled back, her face streaked with her sadness. She lifted the orb in the air and as it rose high above them, it began to emit a bright light.

Then, she gave him 1 last sorrowful kiss. 

"I love you." She whispered as the light enveloped the Earth.

*****

Piccolo looked around confused. Where was he? What was he doing there? And why did he feel his heart breaking? Try as he might he couldn't remember.

Then, upon seeing the 3 bodies not far away, he assumed they were the reason.

"Worthless pathetic humans." He muttered and, masking his pain, flew away. As he did, it began to rain.

*****

With a burst of light, the time gates opened and out stepped forth Pluto.

"PU!" The screamed and clung to her legs in a avid hug.

"I missed you so much!" Rini managed between sobs. " i felt you were in pan and I thought we may never see you again!" 

"Yeah!" Hotaru added. "For a moment, i thought i could sense you dying."

__

I was foolish. Pluto thought as she listened to the children. _In selfish pursuit of my own happiness, I had forgotten about my family here. My Rini._

"I'm sorry Small Lady." Pluto said. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"What's in the bag?" Hotaru asked, eyeing the unusual satchel Pluto was carrying.

"Just stuff. But 1st I wanna show you a neat trick I learned."

The girls eyes became pools of wonder as the unrestricted garnet orb began to float....

"Pu?" Rini asked, looking rather confused. "What-" 

"You shouldn't have spent all day playing with me." Pluto interjected. "Its getting late in your time. Now get back to the palace before Queen Serenity starts to worry." Assuming those were the activities of the day, the 2 smiled. 

"Ok. Bye Pu, see ya later!" 

She waved after the children, and when she was sure they were gone, she shifted through the bag. It was all the things she had gotten in the other dimension. _No evidence on my stay in that time can be left there_. As she looked at her meager belongings, her eyes fell on the coat she had made from Piccolo's cape. Only then did the tears once again flow.

"You and I my love, are a pair of star crossed lovers. Bound to meet, bound to spend that 1 instantaneous moment together. And bound to part, never seeing each other again." 

* For a better explanation, read chapter 17 of From the Past by Dreamwraith. Though I highly suggest reading the entire story, seeing how its so good.

** In chapter 3, Hoium said that Trista's blood was special because she had been so close to the garnet orb. Since she has so much of its power within her, much like the little orbs on the keys she can interact with the orb itself without fear of death.

PW: *sobbing* That was soooo sad!

Stone Warrior- You wrote it!

PW: I KNOW! *sobbing*

/ I sigh and shake my head until I notice you, the readers staring at Path Walker and myself with hatred and sadness./ 

Stone Warrior- Oh come on. Anyone who knew what the phrase star cross lovers meant. /I eye Yasha./ Knew it would end this way. Even if you didn't, how could there be a Piccolo love story that doesn't effect the time line of Dragon Ball Z unless it has a similar ending? 

PW: I wish it didn't end that way!!! *sobbing uncontrollably* Poor Piccolo! And Trista! All alone and having to remember- 

Stone Warrior- That's it! You're writing a sequel!

PW: *sniff* I am?

Stone Warrior- If it'll stop this infernal crying...

PW: That's right! I can! *looking sad* But not right now, the pain is- *sniff* just to near. I can't even enjoy the fact I finished my first chapter story... Still *brightening*... The sequel can have action and Trista singing some more and- Oh I gotta write this down! *runs off muttering to herself*

/I sigh and shake my head./ 

Stone Warrior- Well, that's the end of Star Crossed Lovers. Your reviews are always welcome. 

PW: *walking back in* And they can kiss some more and- I almost forgot. A major Thank You to DreamWraith and The Chosen One for helping yet again with this chapter. What would I do without you guys? *gives them big hug* And finally, *sniff* I have to say goodbye to all my reviewers. *starts to cry* Goodbye Rosethorn and Namek-Girl and- 

Stone Warrior- This is pathetic. You're prolonging the enevitable. Just end it already. 

PW: WHAAAA! I DON'T WANNA SAY GOODBYE!

Stone Warrior- Goodbye.

PW: Hey!

El Elohe Israel 


End file.
